


Forgiving a King

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, F/M, Large Cock, Multi, Rebound Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Ferelden has saved Thedas, now can she forgive the man that she was supposed to spend her life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Landsmeet

The Landsmeet  
Sheera stormed into the back room at the Landsmeet. “What do you mean we are through? I just saved your ass Alistair. Keep one ass alive and save countless others.”  
Alistair glared. “I cannot believe you let Loghain live. You claim to love me.”  
“I let your future wife’s father live so that you don’t start this whole sham of a marriage with his blood all over it.” Sheera stood her ground.  
“I couldn't care less if Anora looked at me and blamed me for murdering her father, the wedding was going to happen one way or another, but we are through.” Alistair spit out.  
“You really think that she would have forgiven you for killing her father? Do you think she would just sit back and eat breakfast and…” Sheena paused, the air sucked from her lungs. “Do you think she would have children with the man who stabbed her father? And me, she said she was ok with me being here, but if I had taken the final blow she would have made our life miserable.”  
“Well it is a good thing you decided to make my life miserable to spare her the effort.” Alistair bit back.  
“I don’t know why you are so angry, we got what we wanted; let’s give this sometime so that we do not say something that we will both regret more than what was already said. I love you Alistair, I was willing to remain at your side while you married someone else. Does that mean anything to you?”  
“No, not anymore, “ Alistair spun and walked out the door.  
With Alistair gone, her beautiful man, Sheera felt herself fall to the ground sobbing into her hands. She thought she was doing the right thing. Anora loved her father, and the gift of mercy from the future Kings mistress would at least start them out on friendly terms. Hadn’t she talked to Alistair ahead of time? No, there had been no time, who would have envisioned an opportunity like this?  
Was there another option? No, Loghain had to live to keep Anora happy. Blasted foolish woman, she looked down at her from day one. Sheera was an elf, dark hair, green eyes. Alistair had been smitten almost right away. Together they had grown close on the road, but it was soon decided that they could not marry. Alistair would be King, and the people would never accept a Dalish Elf as Queen. That was ok once Anora agreed that she would turn a blind eye to her remaining at court as long as they did not shove the relationship in her face as Cailen often had.  
“Warden we need to get going.” Sten barked behind her.  
“Leave me alone you big jerk, if you want to leave so badly you go.” Sheena cried even harder. Now Sten was yelling?  
“Warrior’s don’t cry.” Sten declared as he lifted her up off from the ground.  
“I... am... not... a... warrior...” Sheena cried out, “I am a rogue and a damned good one, I can pick locks, and shoot a bow and I use daggers.”  
“That foolish man has left you, good; we have too much to do. He is to be King and you are not going to be Queen.” Sten once again pointed out the obvious.  
“Are you planning on carrying me all the way back to camp?” Sheena hiccupped through her tears.  
“Yes, now settle down, your squirming makes my arms hurt.” Sten said and in a softer voice. “Alistair has never been good enough for you, he is weak and foolish.”  
Sheena smiled and rested her head against his broad shoulder. Camp was another mile away. She could not go back to Arl Eamon’s house tonight with Alistair. He would never forgive her, it was the right thing to do, and she lost everything she loved.  
One Month Later:  
Sheena pasted on a smile as Anora and Alistair got married. It amused her to no end that while she had been the first woman to sleep with him, Alistair would be stuck knowing he slept with Morrigan the rest of his life. And on top of that, he needed to produce an heir with Anora. Sheena should get an award for how far he had come along in intimate matters.  
“You need to stop reaching for your daggers, warden, you left them at camp.” Sten whispered in her ear.  
She smiled and leaned closer. Sten had been her rock in all this crap. After the wedding she was going to escort Sten back to the boarder of Fereldan. He was willing to go alone, but Sheera could not bear the thought of remaining anyplace near Denerim. Once again she reached back and Sten took her hand in his. He was strong and it did not take much for her to realize she would not be able to get her hand back.  
Finally the ceremony was over; she had enough of the parties, and celebration. Morrigan got to sneak off with Alistair’s child, that bitch, why did she get Alistair’s baby? Her hands clenched as everyone stood to congratulate the new couple. Loghain hugged his daughter and shook Alistair’s hand. The death glare Alistair gave the man was not hidden.  
Before Sheena could move, she found herself being dragged from the room. Her large guard was tugging her toward the door. “Sten, I cannot leave yet, have yet to greet that royal bastard and his bitch queen.” She snarled, as Sten covered her mouth with his own and picked her up and finished bringing her out of the large ballroom while kissing her.  
A wave of gasps followed the pair as they left, Sheena could not help but kiss Sten back despite the shock. When they got to a private garden Sten pulled his lips away and dropped her to the ground. “If you are going to have a temper tantrum have it here.”  
“Why did you kiss me?” Sheena asked in shock.  
“Why do you persist in acting like a child over that foolish man? I never believed I could have so much respect for someone who did not follow the Qun, and now you are proving that I was right at the beginning.” Sten said in his hard to read voice.  
“But you kissed me, why?” Sheena stood looking at Sten.  
“It meant nothing, I could not think of how else to get you out of the room. Now get it all off your chest.” Sten said, “Say everything you want to say to the king, hit me if you need to, and when we are done we will go back in the room and you will act like the Hero Of Fereldan that they want to see.  
“What do you want me to say Sten? I love that man, still I love him, and what does he do, he marries that bitch and sends me away.” Sheena punched Sten’s stomach.  
“I told him keep that evil ass alive for his wife and Alistair acts like I told him to sleep with him too. He did not seem to have a problem with sleeping with Isabella.” Sten groaned as he took another punch to the gut and a kick to the shin.  
Sheena dropped to the ground and started crying. She could not do this anymore. Her shoulders shook until she felt Sten’s strong arms once again lift her up and brought her to a bench. “Kadan,” His voice soft and soothing, “You must stop beating yourself up over this. You are beautiful, the only thing in Fereldan that has any beauty at all. If Alistair cannot forgive you, he does not deserve you.”  
Sheena turned her head into Sten’s shoulder and sobbed as he whispered words to her in his own language. She could not understand any of it, but his hands rubbed her back, and his breath tickled her ears. Slowly her sobs quieted and the crying stopped. Sten continued to rub her back long after she stopped crying, but neither could tear themselves away.  
Sheena heard the sound of guards walking toward them and she wiped her eyes and got off Sten’s lap. When she turned to face the guards she realized Alistair had found his way to the garden, with several guards. “Sheena, I was worried when you disappeared.”  
“Do not worry about me Alistair, you made your choice.” Sheena’s breath caught in her throat as she noticed how thin Alistair looked, and how tired. They had planned to do this together, and now he would be alone. She turned before he could see the turmoil in her eyes.  
“I know why you chose to save Loghain, but I cannot, I cannot repeat the actions of my father with that man alive under my roof.” Alistair’s voice tender for the first time since their argument at the Landsmeet.  
“It is not too late to send him to Orlais to become a warden Alistair.” Sheena sighed as she said it and braced herself for the anger that was sure to follow. Instead a broken cry came from behind her.  
“He killed my brother, he killed the men who became my brothers, my family, and he killed the only man who ever wanted to be my father. I would rather live with him, and eat breakfast with him every day than give that man the honor of joining the wardens. Sheena I will love you forever, but do not ask that of me.” Alistair’s hand swung her around to face him.  
“This is my punishment for making you sleep with Morrigan, I should have chosen to die, I should have made you stay where you would be safe and just do what needed to be done.” Sheena, wiped her eyes.  
“Oh my love, never,” Alistair stepped closer and pulled her toward him. At first Sheena was shocked when he kissed her, but her body remembered his touch, his taste. She wanted more but he pulled away. “I am sorry, I cannot… I just got married. Sten take her away, take her someplace and keep her safe for me.”  
Sten stood and gathered Sheena before she could collapse. “I will take her away, and I will keep her safe, but not for you. You do not deserve her.”  
Sheena found comfort in Sten’s arms once again. As Sten walked away carrying her she heard Alistair for the final time. “You are right, I never did.” There was a pause, “Back to the party men, we have royals to impress.” The last sound she heard was Alistair and his guards heading back to the castle.


	2. Spiraling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena's whole world is spiraling out of control. Will a visit from Wynne put things in perspective?

“Sten I can walk, I am sorry.” Sheena sighed. She had never felt so weak, so afraid to go on.  
“Tomorrow we leave this brown dusty place and we travel to the border. You need your strength. You will sleep in with me; from now on we will just have one tent, when we get to the boarder I will not need it. The kiss earlier meant nothing, we will not repeat it, and we are not suited sexually. The Qun does not allow for breeding amongst our cultures for that reason.” Sten paused and looked to make she Sheena was listening.  
“Right, one tent, no sex, no kissing.” Sheena repeated. “How will we sleep?”  
Sten looked confused. “In a tent, on the ground, I thought you had this covered.”  
“So will we have our own bedrolls?” Sheena asked slightly embarrassed.  
“Yes, as space allows.” Sten nodded as he set up the tent he thought would work best. “Tonight are you planning on having any dreams?”  
Sheena smiled, “They do not always come when planned.”   
“Well, tonight I will put the bedrolls together, I noticed you dream less frequently when you sleep with someone else, but more frequently when you are already distressed.”   
There was no point in arguing. “If that is what you feel is best.” Sheena replied, she was slightly frustrated with the whole thing.  
Silently she worked on dinner while Sten gathered firewood. The people she once traveled with no longer were there, after the Archdemon was killed and the celebration had happened one by one people found themselves on their own path. Even her trusty Mabari had been left in Denerim, in with the rest of the war dogs. She adored the dog, but he deserved a roof and food that was available daily for a while. He whimpered when she told him that he was to be good for the kennel master, he would be fine.  
She could not hunt in the state she was in, so Sten had purchased a rabbit from a meat vender out of Denerim. Since it was just the two of them Sheera decided against a stew. A simple spit roast with rolls they also bought at the market would be enough. She was staring at the fire when Sten dropped a final load of wood near her.  
“Kadan, I do not understand your mood, but I do not like it.” Sten stated.  
“I will do my best to right it then.” Sheena laughed shakily. Mythal help her, she was falling apart.  
Sten stepped in and took the rabbit off the fire and place it between the two of them. She took a back leg and ate as much as she could stomach. It was boring, and comforting. They were supposed to stay at the feast tonight; Sheena blanched at the thought and pushed the rest of her food away. Alistair married to that witch, it served him right.  
Looking around Sheena noted it was still not late enough to go to bed. “Sten, are you sure you want my company?”  
“You put up with a lot of my bad mood when I refused to tell you about my sword. I do not understand how your culture works, in my land you would never have been a Grey Warden, and there is no marriage.” Sten said ever confused about her role in the culture. “It is early, but I wish to go to bed.”  
Sheena relaxed at the thought. All she wanted was to go to bed, she wanted to be wrapped in a blanket and leave everything else behind. Sheena stood and looked around to make sure that she did not forget something. She could stay strong enough to make it to the tent. She slayed a dragon, she could handle a breakup with Alistair. She would not be carried to the tent, she refused.  
A step then two, Sheena counted each step. Why did the world still feel so broken? When she walked into the tent all she could see was her and Alistair curled up together after making love. Dog sleeping at the other side of the tent, together they planned the future, she knew she would never get him all to herself, but not at all left her depleted.   
Sheena noted the sleeping area of the tent, he had placed their sleeping rolls close enough so she could reach out and touch him if she needed. Sten would want to area closer to the door, it made sense for him to want to be in a protective position. Again she counted her steps, she fell to the floor at step three, a flash of her first time sleeping with Alistair overwhelmed her. Sheena crawled to the spot meant for her and after she curled up on her side she pulled a blanket over her head.  
Sleep took her over, and like Sten predicted dreams stole her sleep away. Sitting up she screamed as the threads of the dream slipped from her memory. The Archdemon killing those that she loved, laughing at her foolishness melted away to emptiness. A sob escaped her as a strong arm found its way around her waist and pulled her toward a solid chest. She felt grounded as Sten whispered in her ear. “Kadan, relax I am here,” his breath warm and soothing against her ear.  
Sheena rolled over so that her head was on Sten’s chest. She could hear his heartbeat thumping, and his breathing was slow and smooth. Sten was gently rubbing her back with his right hand and her body slowly started to relax. She had only felt this safe when she was with... a shiver went through her and Sheena forced herself to not finish the thought.   
Focusing only on Sten’s breathing and heartbeat Sheena found herself drifting back to sleep. Her dreams this time stayed in the shadows. When she woke in the morning she was alone. Voices drifted in from outside. Sten’s voice low and frustrated, while the other voice, Wynne? Yes Wynne, musical and soothing.  
“Wynne, I think of you as…” Sten started.  
“If you say a mother, or a grandmother I will hit you my dear.” Wynne laughed.  
“Never, you are a friend, Qunari do not have mothers, or grandmothers.” Sten stated.  
“What is wrong Sten? Why are you so pensive, I have not seen you so upset since you had your sword returned to you.” Wynne soothing as ever, Sheena longed for the elderly woman to come in and tell her that it would be ok.  
“I find myself having feelings; I am not sure what they are. I see Sheera crying, and a think of Alistair and I want to… I want to rip his head off. I understand her anger, but then we are alone, and she is so tired and lost. She went to yell, at the wedding… and I kissed her.”  
“Sten, we had discussed your attraction before, and your confusion. I went along with your notion that you are not compatible, I listened to you tease Morrigan about not being compatible, but everything is in the same spot. Dwarves marry humans all the time with the same height differences.” Sheena found it hard to breath, Sten attracted to her?  
“I would never forgive myself if I hurt her, the Qun…” Sten trailed off.  
“The Qun seems to fill you with a great deal of peace, but in this instance I believe you are wrong. You are allowed to take a sexual partner are you not?” Wynne pressed.  
“Yes, but then what? She would not find happiness in my lands, and I cannot stay here.” Sten’s voice sounded pained.  
“Sheena has been so invested in Alistair; I doubt that she would be able to love you as deeply. If you fear that her heart will be broken again at your leaving, it will hurt her either way. She has come to rely on you more than anyone else since Alistair left her. Just take your time traveling back to your home. Help her heal, you both need it.” Wynne’s words swirled through her mind.  
“I want to go check on her, and then I must go. Please Sten, think on what I said.” Wynne said her voice growing nearer. Sheena listened as Sten’s footsteps took him out of camp and Wynne entered the tent.  
“Oh good you are awake.” Wynne smiled, “How are you feeling, you have Sten quite worried. He sent a raven to get me from the feast.”  
Sheena sat up. “Did I sleep so late?”  
A laugh like chimes rang through the air, “No it is still quite early. Sten insisted it was urgent. He told me this morning your dreams continued to wake you? Is it the taint?”  
“I dream that you all die, that it is my fault. Alistair blames me for your death,” A choked sob stops her, “And just when I finally have the Archdemon where I want him I miss and he kills me too.”  
Wynne fell to the ground next to her and took the smaller elf into her arms. “So much death and destruction around you, you had never really been away from your clan before now had you?”  
“No, who decided I was strong enough for all this Wynne, have I made a god angry with me? Is this the wrath of the Dread Wolf?” Wynne held her close; thankfully not once had the older woman rubbed her face in the fact that she warned her that Alistair may have to make decisions that would hurt.  
“I asked Sten to keep you here a week, you are close enough to where I will be that if he really needs me I will be here, but far enough that you can heal, and eat something, you are far too thin already.” Wynne laughed as she placed a kiss on Sheena’s forehead.  
Sheena laughed for the first time in a while, a real laugh and fell back against the pillows. “I will try.”  
“Good you are making Sten worry, he admires the strength that is in you, and he does not know what to do now that you cannot find it.” Sheena blushed.  
“He kissed me, and then he said it meant nothing, he said it was just a way to stop me from yelling, from screaming, oh Wynne I almost made a fool out of myself. Alistair stood their pledging himself to that woman.” A ragged breath came out. “I refuse to cry again, I will not do it. He made me keep my daggers at camp, they were Duncan’s, Alistair tried to make me give them to him, but I said he could have them back over my dead body in front of Anora. She was so pleased that we were arguing that she forbid him taking them.”  
“Alistair is doing what is best.” Wynne said soothingly.  
“And where does that leave me? I am empty and alone.” Sheena screamed.  
“No, you have Sten. Let him heal you.” Wynne said as she went to stand up.  
“He does not want me either.” Sheena bit out.  
“We both know that is not true, do not be cruel. Alistair is suffering too; he has spent many nights in my council. His father’s legacy wears on him; he never wanted to be king.”  
“I know, please enough, I just want to… sleep.” Sheena curled on her side. She felt drained, a blink then two had her back asleep despite the fact that the older woman had yet to leave her side.


	3. And things get Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sten and Sheena give into their passion as she tries to forget the man she loves.

Sheena blinked awake. She could smell meat cooking and her stomach rumbled. How many days had they spent here at this camp? Sten had done most of the work, Wynne came once a day to check on her. Five days, that was it, she had spent most of her time either crying or sleeping. Anger and grief mixed together and her dreams pinned her down at night. She always knew when she was dreaming, but could not wake to shake them.  
Sheena stood to go out to relieve herself when she noticed an empty chamber pot bucket and a bucket of warm water, she took advantage of both. She wondered how hot the water was when it was when it was first set there, it had steam floating up from its surface. She washed herself up, it felt wonderful.  
“Leave the bucket” Sten called in, his hearing excellent and he waited until the water stopped sloshing in the bucket. “I will bring it out after you eat.”  
“Sten, I am so embarrassed. I have been acting badly.” Sheena blushed and looked away as she walked out and sat near the fire. “I feel, I think I will be better soon.”  
Sten handed her a plate, simple vegetables and fish, Sheena ate it, and for the first time felt like she could eat all of it.   
“Kadan, Sheena…” Sten started when he was done, taking her plate and putting it to the side. “I lied.”  
“You lied?” Sheena asked confused.  
“I liked kissing you.” Sten admitted. “I like sleeping with you pressed against my side, but I will not bring you to the Qun, and I will not turn Tal-vashoth.”  
Sheena nodded, not sure where this was going. Sten reached for Sheena’s hand and helped her to her feet. Sheena came to just below his chest. She eyed his strong muscles. They had found Sten right after the disaster at the tower. She was focusing all her attention on keeping Alistair going. The man was tall and attractive, if not completely overwhelming in presence.   
A glimmer of understanding hit her as he leaned down and kissed her. A shiver ran through her body and her arms reached up to circle his neck. He stood up, her legs dangling until she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands cupped her bottom and held her steady, he was solid despite their increasingly frantic kissing.  
Sten broke off the kiss. “I am sorry, I cannot put you down, I must put you down.”  
Sheena buried her face in his neck, still holding on with her arms and her legs. Even if he wanted to let go, she would not be moving. A large errection poked at her through their clothing. If she was naked they would be having sex. A spark of rebellion hit her; slowly she started moving her hips. A gasp fell from her lips as she realized she was right. Again she moved her hips, and his fingers massaged her bottom, not quite urging her on, but not stopping her either. He stood still as she moved against him, her teeth nibbled along his neck.   
Sten became sweaty and moaned as she increased her pressure. She did not know how he stood so still when his muscles strained to hold her closer. As she ground her hips into his Sheena wanted to beg him to take her, but she was afraid he would stop her. A slow heat spread out from her hot pussy, she full on bit Sten’s neck as the orgasm took over. Sten roared bucking against her and collapsing to the ground.  
Both of them lay in shock, their clothing wet from their mutual pleasure. Sheena flexed her limbs, nothing was hurt, her legs were still wrapped around Sten and he had controlled the falls so expertly she wondered if it was something he trained for. A shutter wracked her body as he moved to get off her, she was still so ready for more.   
“Kadan, I do not want to hurt you.” Sten moaned as he leaned in to kiss her mouth again. It was like all their frustration for the last couple months melted away as he held his body over hers with one hand. The other hand reached between them and tore off her pants. He did not even bother undoing the ties; he ripped them off and threw them on the fire.   
Suddenly he pulled away, he was too strong to be held back by her legs, scooping her off the ground and carried Sheena toward the tent. Placing her on the bed she had barely been out of in days he knelt between her legs and boosted her bottom up in the air. The world spun as he bit at the inside of her thighs, and then ran his tongue along her pussy. She pressed up against his face and Sten laughed.  
Sten’s tongue found her clit and worked it until she thought she would die from pleasure, but before she climaxed he pulled back. One finger slid into her, in and out, testing with a nod a second one followed. Sheena bucked as his two fingers worked in and out, when a third finger found its way in she could not control it any longer. She begged for release as he suddenly pulled his hands away.  
“Don’t stop Sten, please.” Sheena begged as she watched him disrobe, and then join her back on the sleeping rolls.  
“Sheena look at me.” Sten insisted as he positioned his body over hers. “If this hurts…. please tell me if it hurts.”  
Sten guided himself to the entrance of her body and pushed against it. He was so big and while it did not hurt it was a different sensation. A shaking breath in and out as she looked up into Sten’s eyes was all she could hear, her core accepting his giant cock. Slowly, painfully slow, he slid out and then back in. Sheena tried to move with him but his hands held her still. “No Kadan, I am in control.”  
Sheena’s cries became increasingly louder as inch by inch Sten pulled in and out. It seemed like forever, he still was testing how much of him she could take, but at last he leaned down and kissed her face. His body pressed against hers he let himself go, It was wonderful and frantic. Everything on her body tingled as a final drive brought them both to orgasm. Sheena could not talk or move as Sten slammed into her. Her pussy felt abused and satisfied as she shook against him, she felt herself squeezing to the beat of her heart at his throbbing erection.  
With shaking breath they both kissed each other and Sten rolled so she was on top. Sheena moaned and continued to ride him. It wasn’t long before a third more powerful orgasm took her over the edge and she collapsed forward. Sten laughed, “I was told that was not possible, the Qun does not allow Qunari to breed with the elves, and the Warriors are told it is because we would hurt the women.”  
“Mythal, whoever told you that was wrong, because we just did.” Sheena laughed.  
“Are you hurt?” Sten ran his hands down her body.  
“No, but I doubt I can move from on top of you.” Sheena laughed. His now soft member was still inside her, it slid out as he rolled to his side and then pulled Sheena close.  
“We leave camp tomorrow, I am eager to begin my journey home, though I do not wish to leave you, Kadan.” Sten spoke into her ear.   
“You have changed how you say that Sten. Kadan, it sounds…” She was cut off as his lips found hers, shivering she pressed closer.  
Sten pulled back, “It means many things from friendship to affection, usually reserved for a favorite lover in situations like this.”  
“Have you known many lovers Sten?” Sheena smiled as he coughed.  
“I did not think that was a topic one discussed in bed with another.” Sten choked out.  
“I myself have had a few partners, the Dalish do not encourage it of course, we tried to keep it secret but it was rare that anyone did not know. And then Lelianna, she was amazing, but Alistair,” A shuttered sigh escaped, “You know about the time at the tavern?”  
“Alistair made up songs about it and would not shut up, yes.” Sten said through clenched teeth.  
“I made him sleep with Morrigan.” Sheena blurted out.  
A choking laugh caught her off guard. “Why would you do that? I thought you were in love; your culture makes no sense. You marry for life yet you sleep together like it means nothing.”  
“It is complicated, but it had to happen, and now he has to live with that memory forever. Now he is stuck with Anora.” Sheena laughed.  
“Kadan, I do not wish to speak of that fool, and I have had enough lovers to know when I am getting jealous.” Sten said as he reached his hand down and pressed into her with a finger. “Does this hurt?  
Sheena tried to control her breathing as he prodded her core, he waited for her response as he looked into her eyes.  
“No, it does not hurt Sten.” Again he moved his fingers and Sheena lifted her hips. “Sten if you do not intend to back that finger up with more sex, please… please Sten.”  
Sheena found herself on all fours, Sten pressed into her already swollen heat. This time he was not gentle, he pushed in and out and it was all Sheena could do to keep up. His balls slapped against her clit as he kissed the back of her neck. He pulled her up toward him, he was on his knees and she was riding him facing away, Sten reached around and began to rub her clit with one hand and playing with her chest with the other.   
Stars burst through her as he continued; she was sore all over by the time he haltingly met his release.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor turns Sten and Sheena's day upside down.

After the couple found themselves on the ground sweaty and shaking once more Sheena heard the sound of horses. “We have company,” she said and got up and found a simple robe to put on. Sten followed in a pair of light breeches and a cotton tunic.  
In the distance Sheena saw a small band of riders carrying a banner, the crown. She wondered if her king was on his way, and to what end. It took a minute but she finally saw him, Alistair was riding leading two horses with his own horse.   
Sten stepped closer to her, protective as Alistair reached them. “I heard you both had not left yet, and I thought I would give you a gift from my stable as an apology. I acted poorly at our last meeting.” As he stated as he dismounted.  
Sheena kneeled out of respect and then stood. “Thank you my King, we are leaving tomorrow.”  
“Wynne tells me you have been ill, you are feeling better?” Alistair asked before he paled looking behind her.  
Sheena looked back and saw what he did, while Sten had a shirt on it did not hide the bite marks, she had similar ones on her thighs and chest. Feeling catty she chose to push the issue. “How do you find married life my King, I am surprised Anora has let you out of your chambers.”  
Alistair grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him “How long has this been going on, I am a fool, a true fool. I believed that you were hurt and grieving, Wynne must have laughed telling me of your pain, and you have been sleeping with Sten.”  
“You need to let her go now.” Sten growled. “King or not you will not abuse her.”  
Sheena rubbed her arm and backed up until she felt Sten’s hard body for support. Her relief was immediate but temporary.  
“I will not be played with any longer.” Alistair hollered as he stormed back to his horse. “I am glad you are feeling better, now move on.”  
Sheena felt kicked in the chest as she watched Alistair ride off with his guards. The two horses he gifted them stood waiting, grazing.  
Screaming into the cool air, Sheena felt herself falling to her knees. “You stupid ass! Why do you do this to me? Why did you do this to us? Oh Sten, I am broken, all of me is broken.” A sob broke through and the euphoria of earlier was replaced with pain and regret.  
“Sheena…” Sten started. She shook her head. “Kadan, you did nothing wrong.” His voice smooth like honey, a quality she never had heard. He bent over her and held her, kissing her head.   
“Please Sten, no.” Sheena shrugged away and staggered to the tent. She felt drugged as she found her way back to her bed. Just an hour ago she was climaxing, and now she was used up and discarded. Once again she fell asleep crying.  
Darkness, daggers, pain, screaming, fire… Mythal the fire… Sheena felt the stare of The Dread Wolf follow her as she tripped trying to find the exit. Where was the exit? Mythal help her she was trapped… and then shaking jolted her awake. Sheena sat up to someone shaking her.  
“Wake up child it is a dream.” Wynne said soothingly and coddled her as she fell into the woman’s arms. “I see you decided to take advantage of our Qunari friend. Sten looks like you had a fun day; I did not know he could blush until I offered to heal his bite marks.” Wynne chuckled.  
“Oh Wynne, it was wonderful, and then awful, I am so ashamed. He was so cruel.” Sheena could not let the woman go. Sheena realized then how sore she was, the sex from earlier left her bruised and swollen. It would have been a sweet ache if Sten had been wrapped around her, but she felt destroyed.  
“Oh, child, Sten is beside himself. I do believe he cares for you, can you not allow him a small comfort before he leaves you.” Wynne said pulling away. A gentle tingling spread through her as she heard Wynne whisper a healing spell. Her muscles relaxed as bruises healed. “I always found that spell handy in my youth” Wynne joked.  
“Alistair…”Sheena sighed.  
“Alistair is learning to live without you, as you are learning to live without him. Sten said his final goodbye to me already. I am sure we will run into each other again. I am to return to the circle for a while.” Wynne said soothingly, ever the peacemaker.  
When Wynne left Sheena stayed in the tent for a short while thinking about her last year, Sten, the big stoic man had been there for her as soon as she let him out of the cage, not that they always agreed, but he would stand up behind her either way. It was fitting that he was the one with her now, she had wondered what he would be like in bed, but by the time he even seemed a little interested she was fully invested in Alistair.  
Wynne was right, once they began moving they would only have a month together, two if they took their time. After that she would be alone, she did not want to become any of the roles that the Qun demanded she chose from. Sten lived for his role; it was as much a part of him as his leg. She would never ask him to stay, and he would forbid her to join him.  
A noise alerted her that Sten was back from his hunting trip. Sheena smiled as she pictured him preparing the food for the fire. He had taken care of her as if she was precious, through all her crying and sleeping he had comforted, and coddled her. Now they were lovers, and he was amazing. Despite Wynne’s healing she still ached just enough to know she had been loved. The bruise on her arm however was gone.  
Sheena stood up and took off her clothing; she instead put on a lighter wrap. It was almost gauze like and she liked how the air felt as it flowed through the fabric. She felt more at home with nature as it licked at her skin. Walking out of the tent she found Sten cross legged on the ground reaching into the fire with a stick to keep it going. His back was to her and she walked over and put her arms around his body and her head against his back.  
“Kadan, you are awake.” Sten sighed and relaxed against her.  
“I am sorry, I have acted poorly Sten. I understand if you would rather continue alone.”  
Sten reached back and with one arm pulled her to his lap. She sat as a child in the crevice of his crossed legs. “If I thought we would be happy I would never let you go at all.” Sten admitted as he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
Sheena was surprised at the gentleness of the kiss. The time they had so far was pure escape, this was different. She leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss but he did not allow it. Softly his lips moved against hers. The air moved and goose bumps dotted her body, her nipples stiffened and the soft fabric tickled them with her heartbeat. When he pulled away from the kiss, Sten cradled her in his lap and put his head on hers.   
“Wynne said she saw you, I did not realize how much biting we did until… The horses, where are the horses?” Sheena panicked for a moment.  
“I sent them back with Wynne; she needed them more than we will, though I would like you to have one on the way back.” Sten explained rubbing his hands over her arms.  
Sheena relaxed again; the sky was starting to darken. “We leave first thing in the morning Kadan.” Sten said as he kissed her neck. He was demanding nothing; he just seemed to want to be close.  
Together they sat by the fire, it crackled as the wood burned slowly. Sten did not seem to notice that she was wearing almost nothing. He was just focused on watching the fire and holding her. The sound of nature soothed her and Sheena felt her eyes drift closed. It was the most peaceful feeling she had felt in a long time, before the Landsmeet, before the war, before she was ill with the taint. As she drifted to sleep she heard Sten mumbling the Qun. Maybe she would have him teach her the language on the trip. A deep sigh and then the world went still.


	5. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sten and Sheena take a day off traveling to explore.

Sheena stretched, today they were staying at camp, the night before they had found a beautiful glen and it had been too dark to enjoy it. Her eyes slowly drifted open as she noted that Sten was not in the tent, the crackle of a fire and the smell of meat tickled her nose. She rolled over dragging the blanket with her as she sat up.   
It had been weeks since they left Denerim, the further they got away from the Capital city the better. Even when she fell into depression Sten knew how to kiss away the hurt, her body tingled thinking about it. Sheena reached for a robe, usually this style was reserved for mages, but Sheena found it comfortable, and since it was not enchanted it did not affect her skills.  
Finally Sheena left the tent, Sten was plating fish. “You were up early.”  
“Kadan, you are awake.” Sten smiled and handed her a plate. Sten was almost always awake and working before Sheena.   
“Did you find anything in your explorations this morning?” Sheena asked sleepily.  
“There is a small waterfall over to the west; did you want to go see it?” Sten asked.  
“Is it warm enough for you to swim in?” Sheena asked.  
“Yes.” Sten said. Sheena laughed and ate her breakfast. It was simple, but cooked well; Sten was a good cook though he usually shrugged off the compliment.  
“Kadan, I met some travelers today, they say that we are about a week from the boarder,” Sten’s voice gentle.   
Sheena’s breath caught in her throat, “Only a week?”  
“We need to start planning your trip back to Denerim,” Sten stated.  
“I had not planned to go to Denerim right away Sten; I might go back to my clan for a while.” Sheena did not know what scared her more, losing Sten or seeing Alistair.  
“Kadan, this is not a question, you are needed in Denerim.” Sten had been reminding her of this almost daily.  
“Not today, please, tomorrow…” The sentence sounded false even as she said it.  
“If you wish Kadan, let’s put out the fire and I will show you the waterfall the I found.” Sten took a bucket of sand and poured it over the fire.   
When everything was put away and settled Sten lead her through a clearing toward a mountain. Where they had camped the mountain was blocked by a hill, when they rounded a corner Sheena took in the site of a thin waterfall dropping down into a pool.   
“It is beautiful Sten, thank you for finding it.” Sheena wrapped her arms around Sten and his arms wrapped around her as he brought his face to hers a lingering kiss put a smile to both their faces.  
“It is almost as beautiful as you Kadan.” Sten stated as a fact as Sheena blushed. Together they walked to the waterfall. The clearing held wildflowers and at a distance deer played. The wind kissed their skin gently, it was a clear day a rarity in Fereldan. It did not take long for them to reach the pool under the waterfall.  
“If I was a mage I would heat this water up.” Sheena joked as she tested it with her hand.  
“It will warm up when the sun gets high enough,” Sten said looking at the sky. “It is going to be warmer than usual today, what do you want to do?”  
“This field has a lot of medicinal herbs, we should gather some, and I think there are some berry bushes over on the far side of the pool. Thank you Sten, I did not know I needed this.” Sheena looked about the area trying to decide where to start.  
“Kadan, would you like to move camp to here for the night?” Sten offered.  
Sheena blushed and looked down at the ground, she did want to camp there for the night, it was perfect, but a lot of work. She knew Sten would not let her help at all, and she felt guilty knowing that he knew she wanted it moved. Before she decided how to answer Sten laughed.  
“Kadan I can see it is what you want. Go gather your herbs I will move the camp, just stay alert, I do not like the idea of leaving you alone here.” He pulled her close and kissed her before walking back to the previous camp site.  
Sheena set about gathering various herbs and berries, when she grew bored she worked at weaving some grass together to make a new basket. It was not dried grass, but it helped pass the time. She was out of practice but slowly a pattern started to appear when she noticed Sten on his way back to camp. Since they had planned to spend the day near the waterfall anyway Sheena pulled out a small loaf of bread and a chunk of cheese. She cut up some of each and added a handful of juicy berries to the side.  
“Are you enjoying the air Kadan?” Sten asked as he came close enough and tossed the camping gear down to the ground. They traveled with a little more than what Sheena was capable of carry alone.  
Sheena smiled, “Yes, I made you a plate eat before we worry about where to put the tent.”  
Sten fell to the ground and took the plate. “When we get to the next town we need to buy some cookies.”  
“If you didn’t eat them all the first night we buy them you would still have some.” Sheena laughed.   
“Next time we just need to buy more.” Sten laughed and pulled Sheena down on top of him. “Kadan you seem to be attacking me, whatever for?”  
Sheena smiled and leaned down and kissed his smiling lips. Their lips melded as the kiss went on, her chest pressed into Sten, when at last she pulled away and sat up. Sheena straddled Sten and he put his hands on her hips, she smiled at his hard dick pressing into her through their clothing.   
“Do you think the water is warm enough yet?” Sheena asked looking at the sun overhead.  
Sten sat up and pulled Sheena’s robe off and stood up. “Let’s find out,” Sten said as he walked toward the water, he never put Sheena down as his pants dropped and his shirt came off. Sheena laughed as he worked that off while she clung to him.   
“I can get down you know Sten,” Sheena said as his lips claimed hers again. She did not know how deep they had gone until water tickled her bottom and her feet. It had warmed up some, enough to spend time in.  
Sheena gasped as Sten lowered them into the water up to their necks. “You should have warned me,” she said putting her body as close to him as she was able.  
“Are you cold Kadan?” Sten asked as his hands roamed under the water, his lips kissing along her neck.  
Sheena wanted to reply, but she was lost to the sensations that Sten brought up in her. The water lapped cooling on her back, but as she got used to it the temperature no longer bothered her. The water made it hard to hold on as Sten continued to kiss what he could reach with his lips.  
“Sten, please…”Sheena begged as she became impatient with his slow teasing.  
Sten pushed her away a bit and slowly guided himself into her. Sheena bit down on his neck trying to get closer. It required focus to keep themselves together, more than she thought it would as he moved in and out of her. Despite the challenges of slippery skin it did not take long for the pressure to build, Sheena let out a cry as her body shook against Sten’s solid form, Sten was not far behind.   
After they let their bodies drift apart, Sten sat on a rock for a while just watching Sheena, she could feel him watching her as she swam around the cool water enjoying the sun on her body. When Sheena returned to Sten he pulled her close again, their lips touched and it was like they had never parted. Their lips tested each other and Sten stood up and started carrying her to shore when a noise startled both of them.  
Sten dipped down to cover Sheena with water just as a tall man with long brown hair exited the woods near the mountain. “Sorry to Interrupt, I am just passing through; I did not want you to find out after you got out of the water. The sound that caught your attention was that arrow over in the dirt.”  
“If you wouldn’t mind please turn around so we can get out…” Sten started.  
“Oh sorry,” the man blushed and turned around.  
Sheena giggled as Sten brought her to shore and placed her on the grass and tossed her the robe she had been wearing before they went swimming. Sten placed himself between the stranger and herself as she put on the robe it did not go on as easily as it slid off. “Sorry about that, Sten is protective.”  
“No, the apologies are all mine My Lady, I am traveling back to Denerim, I have received news of my father’s death and I need to find out how he died.” The man still blocked off from her site by the hulking nude Qunari.   
“Sten, “Sheena laughed. “I am dressed; you should do the same poor… I’m sorry I don’t know your name, seems nice enough and you are very imposing.”  
“I am Nathaniel.” The man with the dark hair said.  
Sten grunted, “If you touch her you will regret it,” and then he turned and began getting dressed.  
When Sten was done he began the process of unbraiding his hair. The tidy rows of braids turned unruly but he liked to let them dry loose. Sometimes he left his hair unbraided when they went into towns, he was somewhat recognizable with Sheena, and sometimes they both just wanted to blend in, be the odd couple that people whispered about and not the Hero and her companion.  
“Have you been traveling long? I did not know there were many Qunari men in Fereldan.” Nathaniel questioned.  
“I am going home now.” Sten admitted, “My task is complete.”  
“I know how that is,” Nathaniel affirmed, “I was studying abroad and now I am heading home. Actually I should keep going; there is plenty of light left.”  
“I am sorry again about Sten, he…” Sheena started.  
“There is nothing to forgive My Lady, if I traveled with one as lovely as you I would growl at strangers as well.” Nathaniel laughed and wished them both a good trip. As he walked away Sten busy himself setting up the tent.  
Sten’s goal became clear as soon as the traveler was out of site. Sten scooped her up into his arms and brought them to the shelter. Her body tingled as he took off their cloths again and coaxed her into begging for him. Sten’s body covered hers as he pushed himself into her, Sheena’s legs wrapped around him and her nails dug into his back.  
They both grunted and cried out for more as Sheena saw flashes of spiraling color exploding in her mind. “You are mine Kadan.” Sten said and then he bucked one last time his cry possessive before he dropped on top of her.  
“And you are mine, my mighty warrior.” Sheena said satisfied. “If this is what jealousy does to you, I may have to flirt next time we run into someone.”  
Sten chuckled, “Point taken,” and rolled off to the side. “I did not hurt you did I?”  
“No, I am a lot of things, but not hurt. Besides I believe I bit you and scratched your back.” Sheen laughed as she pressed her naked body against Sten.  
“Mm yes, I liked that.” Sten said sounding just as drowsy as she did.  
“Round three when we wake up?” Sheena joked, Sten lazily drawing circles on her back.  
“Yes,” Sten chuckled again, slowly the circles stopped and they both drifted to sleep.


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena and Sten reach the end of their Journey.

Sheena found a local inn and found a room for rent in the port town. The next boat out was due to leave the next day. She sat in the room watching out the window, Sten was in the market bellow, she laughed as he approached the baker. The poor man quickly boxed up all of his cookies. Tomorrow was going to be hard if someone had told her that she would go from Alistair’s bed to Sten’s she would have laughed at them. Her body had never been more loved, and yet… a deep sigh escaped as she watched the crowd.  
Sten had his white hair free from its normal braids, its unruly curls danced as a breeze came off the water. Sheena tried to imagine a way she could go with him, had taught her plenty of Qunari, she still was not sold on the lack of choice, but she was tired of fighting so why did it matter what role she was assigned? She let herself day dream about going to Seheron she could still see Sten, but it would not be all the time. Sex between the Qunari and Elves was not encouraged, but maybe they could meet up sometimes.  
Noises from behind her let Sheena know she had day dreamed too long. “I have returned,” Sten stated as he walked through the door. He put his packages down on a small table and sat in a chair next to it.  
Sheena stood and went and sat on Sten’s lap with her head against his chest. His heartbeat stayed steady as she steadied her emotions. “Take me with you Sten.”  
A gentle kiss to the top of her head and his hands rubbed her soothingly. “Do not tempt me Kadan, you would not last long with the rules, and I would not be able to handle seeing your spirit broken.”  
“What will I do without you?” Sheena asked holding onto her giant warrior.  
Sten stood and carried Sheena to the bed and laid down with her. She kept her ear on his chest as he drew circles on her back. “I bought cookies, four dozen I think.”  
“I saw,” Sheena laughed.  
“Do you want to leave the room today?” Sten asked. “There seemed to be some interesting things to look at in the market.”  
“No I just want to stay here with you,“ Sheena sighed. Her hand found its way up Sten’s shirt; she liked how his muscles felt under her fingers. “Kadan, do we need clothing here in our room?”  
“No, Kadan, you have never called me that.” Sten laughed and pulled himself away, he was always willing to take off his shirt.   
Sheena also stripped and they got back on the bed together. Sten’s grey toned skin against her tanned skin was warm and familiar. Her fingers traced the marks left behind from countless hours spent comforting each other. Her skin held larger marks, a few were still sore, but she liked the memories that went along with the pain.  
Sten shivered as her fingers trailed along his chest, she loved how smooth his skin was under her fingers. The giant man was almost hairless, not unlike most elves, but he was twice the size of most elves. Everywhere her fingers touched a line of goosebumps followed.  
“Tell me about the weather in Seheron again.“ Sheena sighed as the cool air of the day kissed her skin; she had left a window open to let fresh air in the stuffy room.  
“It is usually warm, and sunny. I miss it, but you are more beautiful than any day I can describe Kadan.” Sten said with a husky voice. “The weather here in Fereldan is cold and tired, but you make it warmer and lighter.”  
Sheena laughed, “You flatter me I do not know what I would have done without you.” Sten sucked in a sharp breath as Sheena’s hand curled around his large cock.   
Sheena leaned toward him and began kissing her way down his muscular chest until her mouth reached the spot her hand still massaged. Her body was draped across his body; she smiled as his whole body bucked when her tongue swirled around the head of his erection.  
“You do not have to do that Kadan, “Sten said as his fingers twined through her hair, his body’s desire fighting with his desire to keep her comfortable.  
Sheena did not respond she let her mouth answer him; her hands cupped his large balls as she licked and sucked at his cock. A groan let her know she was on the right track, “Wait Kadan.”  
Sheena looked up over her shoulder and laughed. “Do you really want me to stop?”   
“No, don’t stop, trust me.” Sten croaked out as he grabbed her waist, he spun her so she was straddling his head, since there was no way she could fit him all in her mouth they fit perfectly. Sten slowly began to lick her clit. She groaned and went back to her task at hand. She tried to keep up as he went to work, her body torn between wanting to scratch and claw for more and wanting to finish him.   
Sten took over as she lifted her head to moan, he lifted her like she was nothing and sat up. He turned her so she was facing him straddling him with her legs wrapped around his waist sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted her one more time and planted his cock inside her. Sheena whimpered as he guided her up and down. She pulled his head down and kissed him the pressure building inside her.   
Sheena started trembling as Sten’s fingers dug into her bottom. Sten arched his head up and she buried her head into his neck, unable to control herself Sheena bit into his shoulder as an orgasm wracked her body. Sten joined her with what could only be described as a war cry. Sheena giggled as her body relaxed into him and she took in the salty sex smell in the air.  
“I hope they do not mind noise at this inn,” Sheena said in a tired voice.  
Sten lifted her off his lap and pulled them back to lying on the bed. He laughed with her and then turned serious as he spooned her from behind. “Kadan, I cannot leave you. Tell me to stay; I will do whatever you tell me to.”  
Sheena paused; she wanted to tell him to stay. She wanted for her life to just be a series of days and nights in bed with Sten, he understood her body and soul, he had knowledge of where to touch her to make her body ready to fit together with him, but it was wrong, just as her going to Seheron was wrong. “Sten, you cannot stay. I want you to more than anything, you keep telling me I need to go back to Denerim, back to my new responsibilities. You have a question to answer, a role to return to.”  
“Why does it have to end, my love?” Sten sighed; Sheena had never heard him call her that in the Fereldan language.  
“Oh Sten, I love you so much.” Sheena rolled to face him, “I love you too much to let you do something we both would regret. When you go see those sex workers in Seheron, think of me.”  
Sten laughed, “I have never craved any of those women like I crave you.”  
“Well of course not, I am the Hero of Fereldan, the ender of blights; I shoot fire out of my eyes, and am ten feet tall. I am the only woman worthy of you, but our paths must end here.” Sheena said both laughing and crying.  
“Promise me you will go straight to Denerim after. As soon as it is safe I will let you know where I am.” Sten pulled her close; his large arms covered her back.  
“I will,” Sheena giggled again as Sten’s stomach rumbled. “Let’s wash up and go find some dinner. I am sure people want to make sure I can still walk after all the noise we just made.  
Sten let Sheena go and he sat up and he lazily eyed her up and down as she took a small cloth and washed up. She turned her head and tried to look at her bottom. “I think you bruised me, it hurts.”  
Sten dashed off the bed and kneeled on the floor behind her. “You are right Kadan,” as he lined his fingers up with the small bruises. “I am sorry.”  
“Sten, it will heal, like the others. You are hungry, wash up.” Sheena pulled away running her hands over the new bruises enjoying the twinge of pain that it caused.   
Together they got dressed and went down to find a place to eat, it was dinner time, and the inn they were staying in offered a meal to its guests. It was simple, chicken with vegetables, and a roll. Sten ordered three portions and still managed to eat a good deal of Sheena’s meal. After dinner he ate two pieces of rich chocolate cake and complained when Sheena asked for a bite, of course she got her bite for the price of a kiss.  
The other travelers seemed to not be able to keep their eyes off them, and they enjoyed putting on a show. They sat in the corner laughing about their adventures, and planning her return trip to Denerim. “I think you should hire someone to escort you home, a coach would offer protection.”  
“That would just draw attention to me. I can find someone who needs an escort; I think if I can handle the dark spawn I could help a family reach Denerim safely. I will put on some elven guide armor and the nobles will jump on the safety my presence would offer.” Sheena proposed instead.  
“Ok, I just do not want you to be alone.” Sten said with worry in his voice.  
Sheena leaned in and captured his lips with her own. A wave of gasps made her smile and bite at Sten’s lower lip. “My Love do you think it is too soon to feel the baby kicking, let’s go celebrate with loud sex in our room.”  
Sten frowned and then lifted her up and carried her out of the room hiding her perfect figure behind his thick arms. He did not smile until several people called out insults about him abusing her by getting her with child.  
Sten went put her on the floor as soon as they got to the room. “You are not with child are you?”  
“No Sten, the ritual that made me a Grey Warden made it almost impossible for me to have children, and you said Elves and your people do not mate, there must be a reason other than size.” Sheena stroked his cheek.  
Sheena pulled off her long robe, “Look at this body Sten, the only thing that has changed is I have never had so many bite marks on my thighs. “  
“Alistair was doing it wrong then. “ Sten laughed and fell to his knees again. He pressed his head into her stomach. “We do not have children, they are born, but rarely do they grow up with the people that made them. A small piece of me wishes that you carried my child and kept it safe.”  
“We have twelve more hours until your boat leaves Sten, want to keep trying?” Sheena blinked away the tears as Sten stood up and carried her to the bed. She was not quite sure she would know how to walk everywhere after he carried her so much.   
Sheena moaned as Sten tested her hot pussy, it was ready, and he was ready. He positioned himself over her and she raised her knees to her shoulders. Sten slid inside her and slowly pulled himself in and out. They held eye contact as their bodies connected and slipped apart. Sheena let out a shaky sob as her body gave in to his attention. Sten did not last much longer as her pussy milked his cock.  
Sten collapsed on her, one leg and arm covered her body. “I need to move Kadan.”  
“Please don’t” Sheena asked, the weight of his body soothed her as her eyelids grew heavy. Sten grunted his answer, together they fell asleep. They woke up three more times before morning and made love barely talking and falling back to sleep as soon as they were done.  
The final time Sheena opened her eyes the sun was shining and Sten was gone. She rolled over and sobbed as she realized he without saying goodbye. A note sat on the table next to the bed, and she reached for it. His handwriting was efficient and clear to read.   
“Kadan, I love you, I am watching you sleep; you are beautiful, I slipped a sleeping draught in the glass of water you asked for. I am sorry; I would never be able to leave if you were awake. When you fell in love with Alistair I was content to let you make your way to him. I never thought I would have a chance with you, the Qun demanded that I ignore all of my feelings for you. If we managed to beat the odds of the taint… please Sheena, I need to know either way, I will never forget you, forgive me for being too weak to face you one last time. Go be the Warrior you were meant to be. S~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Sheena and Sten, but there is still more adventures for our beloved Elven Hero.


	7. I'm What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheena misses Sten, but did that last night produce more than just good memories?

Sheena rolled over and got out of bed. It had been two months since she got back to Denerim, she felt bloated. Had she really spent so little time training that her cloths were growing snug. She grunted disgusted and gave dog a scratch on the head. “You be a good boy, I am going to find me someone to have fun with at The Pearl.” Dog wagged his tail happily as she pulled her only nice robe over her head.  
“I need to get my cloths let out. Alistair’s queen bitch is going to notice if I wear the same clothing all the time.” Dog bounced around growling at Alistair’s name.  
“That’s right Alistair can kiss your hairy butt.” Sheena laughed as she remembered the day Alistair came to great her back to Denerim. He walked in on her half naked and she had a large bruise that had not quite healed from her last night with Sten. She did not hide her body, instead finished changing. Almost all of the love marks had faded, but enough outlines remained that anyone with half a brain could see she had been well loved.  
He did not stay long, and stumbled through his speech. She was to stay in Denerim until the Wardens needed her, and return between assignments. She would be on various councils and advise the king on matters of Dalish relations. There was a day she would have sworn he was perfect on Dalish relations.  
“I suppose you want to be let out in the back yard for the day, remember no bringing back stray kids.” Dog whimpered and then licked her hand.  
Sheena laughed and let the dog out into a private yard with a small doghouse that was set up just for him. She rented the house when she got to town, it was small but the back yard was perfect for Dog. The yard had a fence around it, but she knew he just stayed in it because she asked nicely. A quick run and jump and he could clear it no problem.  
“I will be back later, be good.” Sheena said again as she left through a gate.  
It was not a long walk to the Pearl; she had come to the small tavern a few times during the blight. She smiled as she remembered the day she spent with Isabela and Alistair. He really blossomed sexually after that day. Walking through the doors a familiar person sat at a table.  
“Isabella, I did not think I would find you here.” Sheena grinned.  
“What are you doing here? Where is your lovely companion?” Isabela stood up and pulled Sheena towards her for a slow easy kiss. Pulling away she looked at Sheena closely. “What is this robe? You are not joining the Chantry are you?”  
“Oh Mythal no, I have been eating too much or something, my clothes are all tight. I guess I need to kick up my training or something. I came here to find someone that will make me feel sexy.”  
“Come with me, there is a mage I want you to meet,” Isabela laughed, “he has been entertaining the help with this great magic trick he can do with his fingers.”  
Sheena followed Isabela and saw a tall blonde mage with his hair up in a ponytail. He was wearing a robe similar to her own, though she bet his was enchanted while hers just was cotton. He was in the back of the room rubbing one of the workers back, small zaps of electricity went between him and the woman.  
Sheena leaned against the wall and someone handed her a glass of deep red mulled wine. She smiled as Isabella led her to a table close to the action. “Come on Anders take a break, meet our fearless Hero of Fereldan.”  
“I had heard the Hero was a woman, but not that you were so beautiful.” Anders kissed her fingers.  
“I have been better, I am getting fat.” Sheena complained.  
Isabela rolled her eyes. “You needed some fat, just buy bigger clothes.”  
Anders leaned back “So what has the Hero of Ferelden been up to since the blight ended?”  
“Oh this and that,” Sheena teased. “I did travel with Sten, did you meet Sten Isabella?”  
“Yes, he was large and frowned a lot. Qunari men tend to be crabby though, not enough sex I say.” Isabella laughed.  
“Oh they do soften up once they get enough sex.” Sheena grinned as she took a long drink of wine. Isabella and Anders stopped and stared their mouths hanging open.  
“How does that even work?” Isabela asked. “You looked tiny next to Alistair, and Sten was larger.”  
Sheena sighed. “It was wonderful; He left for Seheron three months ago.” She blushed at the memory of their final night, His note was in her pocket, she still had not heard from him.  
“So what brings you to the Pearl?” Anders asked as a tavern wench stopped to drop off fresh drinks.  
Sheena leaned back content and reached for Isabella. “Good company and wine, I have been lonely at my house. All I have there is my Mabari, who insists I am not getting fat, and my clothes that are disagreeing, I needed a second opinion.”  
“What do you say we rent a room and I can help you figure it out,” Isabella offered. “Maybe Ander’s can help also, I bet that electric thing he does would have interesting applications in the bedroom.”  
“Sounds like fun, what do you say Anders?” Sheena asked as Isabella’s hand reached around her and cupped her breast.  
“Maker yes, do I look stupid?” Anders laughed and jumped up out of the booth.  
“Hey Roxie, bring a platter of finger foods to the back corner room, we are renting it for the night.” Isabela laughed and pinched at Sheena’s nipple.  
“Owe, do it again.” Sheena laughed.  
The trio went back to the corner room and within minutes a jug of wine and a platter of meats, cheeses, and rolls sat on a table. Sheena ignored the food and wine and grabbed Isabela, their lips met and Sheena groaned. It had been so long since anyone kissed her proper. Isabela had wine on her lips and Sheena tingled all over.  
Undressing the women came back together Anders sat in a chair in the corner grinning like a fool as Isabela kissed her way down Sheena’s chest. Sheena caught his eye as Isabela found her clit with her tongue.  
Sheena found her fingers threaded through Isabela’s long hair. “Oh this is what I needed,” she said as her body struggled to stay standing.  
Isabela pulled away and eased a finger to where her tongue departed. “I bet Anders could help with this.”  
“This?” Sheena moaned and pushed Isabela to the bed, “He will have his turn.” Sheena kissed her way up Isabella’s thigh and settled in the middle. She had not done this many times, but had to direct Alistair enough times that she knew what to do. Isabela squirmed under Sheena’s tongue, her heat rubbed into Sheena’s face.  
Standing, Sheena straddled Isabela’s leg so each woman had the other’s thigh pressed into their pussies. Isabela’s nails dug into her back and their bodies slid together, the women’s nipples rubbed against each other, Sheena ignored the slight ache that came with the movement. Sheena heard Anders groan in the corner as a flicker of an orgasm took over. Breathless Sheena dropped and the woman kissed sharing the others flavor.  
Sheena rolled off Isabela and both the women lay next to each other panting for breath. Sheena looked over at the darker woman and laughed. “So what do you think?”  
“If you gained weight it was only in good spots, maybe your breasts and hips,” Isabella declared. To Anders, “Hey she had sex with a Qunari almost every day for two months, can you freshen her up down there?”  
“Hey, is not that bad,” Sheena scowled at Isabela.  
“Honey, I have been around the block, a good healer can always make it better.” Isabela laughed as Anders took off his robes and strode over so that he was standing between the two women.  
Anders took a hand and held it just over her. “May I?” Sheena nodded as He slid his fingers inside her. Her body jerked as he chanted a simple spell. She bucked against his fingers and realized that Isabela also was moving her body. He was performing the spell on both women as they held hands and locked eyes as Anders fingers moved in and out of their bodies, and the tingle that came with the healing spell came in waves, his fingers felt warm and then suddenly cool until once again Sheena felt herself lose control, Isabela’s cry’s echoed her own as the waves subsided.  
Before she fully recovered Anders motioned for her to roll onto her stomach, she was grinning facing Isabela as Anders hard erection slid into her. “Just checking out my work,” He laughed and then groaned as Sheena rocked back against him, as he kissed between her shoulder blades Sheena kissed Isabela deep and lingering. Isabela reached down where Anders pumped into Sheena and rubbed her clit while the two women kissed. Sheena let out a cry as an orgasm swept through her body.  
Anders went down with her as she collapsed on the bed. Sheena could not move, her whole body was satisfied for the first time since Sten left her. “Oh that was wonderful.” She stretched enjoying Anders weight still pressing on her. Anders kissed a trail down her neck while Isabella played with her hair, her eyes felt heavy.  
“I should get off you.” Anders moaned.  
“No I like it.” Sheena purred, and she reached up  
“I am sure my weight on you is not good for the baby.” Anders teased and started to get up.  
“What in the name of Mythal are you talking about Anders?” Sheena asked, the sleepy state she had been in was pushed out in a panic as she pulled herself out from under Anders. “I am not pregnant, I am a grey warden, I cannot be pregnant.”  
“You are at least three months pregnant Sheena, you really didn't have any idea?” Anders asked as she fell to the floor and found Sten’s letter in her pocket. She read it again as Isabela pulled her close, tears streamed down her face.  
In Qunari she whispered, “You got your wish my love, a part of me and a part of you. I will keep her safe.”  
“I need to go; I am going to have to start researching this. Elves and the Qunari do not have children together, that is what Sten said, and we did not think we could have a child together.” Sheena stood the euphoria of a day in bed replaced with shock. She slipped her robe over her head; Leliana often wore a robe instead of armor, for now she would just stock up on them.  
“Love have you eaten anything?” Isabela asked, Sheena shook her head and let herself be lead to the table where Isabela stuck a plate in her hand.  
“There was never any morning sickness?” Anders questioned.  
“No I was the guide for a family traveling through Ferelden and then I got here and I have been waiting for my next assignment and helping the Dalish and The King build a treaty.” Sheena said between bites, she ate without thinking, when she was finished she put the plate on the table.  
“Let me get you home.” Isabella said as she got dressed, Sheena was sad to see her beautiful brown body covered. Isabella turned to Anders and kissed him on the cheek, “I am sorry Anders I owe you one.”  
Anders shook his head. “No, I believe I owe you one.” He laughed and pulled Sheena to standing into his arms. “Today was better than I thought possible, come to me if you need anything.”  
“I will thank you, it was amazing, I need to, Mythal, I need to go.” Sheena said still stunned.  
Isabella walked Sheena home, a messenger waited outside her gate. Dog patiently stood on the other side of the fence. “I was to deliver these only to you.” The messenger handed the letters over and ran off. The top one was from Sten, the bottom ones from the Grey Wardens.  
“Please stay Isabella, I… I don't want to be alone.” Sheena went into the house, dog trotted behind her. Once she had opened the letter from Sten and lit a lantern she sat at her desk to read it.  
“Kadan, I am home, I never knew that I would miss you so much. Please send word that you are safe. I wonder every day if we managed to beat the odds. I picture a small girl with your eyes and my hair. I love you. S~”  
“It is from Sten?” Isabella asked.  
“Yes, he is safe. I need to reply to his letter.” Sheena grabbed a sheet of paper to write a letter “wait I need to know what the Wardens want, I may be sent out on a mission.”  
Sheena opened the other letter, Amaranthine needed to be investigated; she was to go there within the month. Knowing this would take a few months to investigate she penned a letter each to Sten, Alistair and The Wardens. Each held different information. Double checking the envelopes she put them next to the door.  
Isabella sat on the edge of her bed until Sheena was done. When Sheena walked toward the bed they both undressed and slipped between the sheets. Isabella pulled her close spooning her from behind. Dog lay on the other side of her and Sheena felt safe. “I am sorry Isabella; I wish I were better company.”  
“Do not worry, I am here for you Sheena, go to sleep. We will figure this all out tomorrow.” Isabela rubbed Sheena’s stomach. “I thought if you were going to have a child with anyone it would have been Alistair.”  
“Me too,” Sheena said honestly, her hand joined Isabela’s on her stomach and they both drifted to sleep to the sound of Dog snoring next to them.


	8. Screwing it all up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair stops by to find out how things went on Sheena's first day in Amaranthine, she tells him her secret news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is only possible with a great group of friends. Charyl and Jennifer stick out as my hero's. <3

Chapter 8  
Another month had passed. Sheena had spent hours researching her pregnancy while preparing to travel to Amaranthine. She ran into an information wall and now she was waiting for word from Leliana, the woman was well connected and Sheena needed information from Tevinter. Sheena rubbed the tiny bump that peeked out under her armor. She was four months along, and she was glad she did not look it yet.   
Since she had to hold her own in a fight Sheena had been practicing Archery and felt confident in her ability to take out an Ogre from across a field. That need for the practice became clear when Amaranthine had been swarmed with darkspawn when she arrived. Now they needed to regroup and figure out what they needed and who was missing. Anders her mage friend from Denerim was standing next to her, something to do with him being an apostate.  
“How is the baby?” He whispered. “Is it kicking yet?”  
“Shush, no one knows yet.” Sheena said as she whispered in Qunari to her stomach, words of a mother to a child.  
“If you keep talking to it people will think you either contain a demon or a child.” Anders laughed.  
“You are right, someone is coming, perhaps the rest of the Wardens.” Sheena sensed at least one in the crowd.  
Outside on the road the visitors became visible, Sheena knelt, “My King, to what do we owe this honor?” She was shocked at how polite she sounded.  
“I wanted to make sure you got here safely,” Alistair admitted, his eyes darted about. When someone mentioned Anders was a rogue mage she conscripted him to keep him safe and close, “Oghren, when did you leave the army?”  
The drunken dwarf laughed,” I did not want to let you have all the fun.” he said then belched.  
“Well I should be on my way.” Alistair said and went to motion for his troupes to move out.  
“Your Majesty, I need to speak to you alone.” Sheena said.  
“Sheena is that a good idea?” Alistair questioned.  
“No, but I must talk to you about something important, it can not wait any longer,” Sheena started.  
“I think we have said everything we needed to already.” Alistair insisted.  
“Either I can tell our audience here private details for instance, your favorite sexual positions, or you can follow me into that cottage over there and speak with me.” Sheena leaned in and whispered threatening. Alistair’s face turned red with anger.  
“Try me Alistair,” she said and stormed over to the closest cabin.   
In the cabin Sheena turned to talk but before she was able Alistair spun her around and pinned her to the door. His lips firm and demanding stopped her thoughts. Alistair reached between them and started undoing her armor. Sheena was torn as her body responded to his touch. He licked both of her nipples and she moaned as he removed her armor pants and his own.  
Sheena let out a cry as lifted her and pressed her into the door and ground his hips into her until he found her wet heat and joined with her. Sheena sobbed as she tried to help set the speed. The door rattled as he pushed himself deeper, she let out a cry when he bit her shoulder, her mind raced as he took what he needed, she gave her body freely, and her body needed this like it needed sunlight and air. When her body joined his in a broken orgasm she clung to him as he fell to his knees on the floor.  
“Makers breath I am sorry.” Alistair said kissing Sheena.  
“Alistair, stop if you don’t I will never be able to tell you. Mythal what what did we do?” Sheena tore herself away.  
“I don’t mean to complain but you feel as if you gained a stone.” Alistair joked, but quieted when Sheena glared at him.  
“I am pregnant.” Sheena blurted out as she put on her pants.  
“Maker help me, you are pregnant?” A flash of understanding crossed his face. He looked how he must have as a boy whose favorite toy broke.  
“It is Sten’s, I am sorry.” Sheena looked away.  
“Why not tell me sooner? Maker’s breath I just screwed you against a door.” Alistair stormed as he pulled on his pants. “Is that why you wanted to keep Anders? Is he a healer?”  
“I didn't want to tell you,” Sheena admitted, “but I need you to know this now.”  
“Sheena, I don't understand what you expect of me.” Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and sat at a small table. He looked tired, worn.  
“If anything happens, Alistair you are the only one I trust, you need to protect her.” Sheena sat across from him and reached for his hand.  
“What would do you expect me do with a bastard child Sheena?” Alistair spat out.  
“I don’t expect anything except that she is treated with the respect given the child of a war hero.” Sheena said. “You don’t need to treat her as one of your own, send her to the Dalish, or find a childless couple, but don’t put her in an orphanage.” Sheena stood up and paced her hand rubbing her stomach this time she spoke in her clans Elven language.  
“How did I miss it.” Alistair’s anger melted in front of her eyes. “Does Sten know about the baby yet?” 

“He should by now, he will be pleased. He wanted me to give birth to his child, to love it for both of us.” Sheena said quietly.

“Would he be able to take the baby?” Alistair asked.  
“No, please promise me Alistair, you won’t send the baby to Seheron.” Sheena tried not to panic.  
“It means that much to you?” Alistair questioned.  
“I want her to be able to make choices Alistair, choices we will don't have.” Sheena started to cry, Alistair pulled her down into his arms, and he smoothed back her hair as she cried into his shoulder.   
“You miss Sten?” Alistair kissed the top of her head.  
“It is more than that, we said as a joke that we would try to conceive a child, and now we are, well I am.” Sheena wiped her eyes and stood up, “I am sorry.”  
“This was a joke?” Alistair asked confused.  
“We were told that it was unlikely that we would have children, and Sten did not even know if an Elf and a Qunari would be able to conceive a child, they did not encourage it. The children are raised in a group without parents.” Sheena stumbled as her words ran dry.  
“Is it safe to put your only mage through the joining?” Alistair questioned.  
“I need to; he is the one that told me I was pregnant. I will just hope for the best.” Sheena sighed and focused on a far off tree in the window. “Do you still hate me?”  
“No, but we cannot do this again, please do not ask me to be alone with you.” Alistair’s face was weary.  
“Anora, is she with child?” Sheena asked though she hated the wait for the answer.  
“Not yet.” Alistair admitted.  
“Loghain?” Sheena tested.  
“Don’t, I am not ready.” Alistair warned. “Call in Anders I want to make sure we did not hurt the baby and then I will leave.”  
Sheena leaned out the door and called for Anders, a few minutes passed as he came to the small cabin. “How can I help you my King.”  
“Can you check on the baby, just tell me if it is ok.” Sheena requested. He put his hands on either side of her stomach and said a short spell.  
“Yes Baby Warden is just fine. Did something happen? Did you fall?” Anders asked.  
“No, I concerned that my anger got the best of me.” Sheena said, unwilling to admit to the rough sex she had taken part in.  
“Unless there is cramping you should be fine, I told you that in Denerim, that day with Isabella.” Anders said.  
“Maker’s balls, you saw Isabella again? Is there anyone you will not sleep with?” Sheena jumped at Alistair’s anger.  
“You are married I can sleep with whoever I want Alistair.” Sheena yelled. “But no I have never slept with Oghren, I suppose he would be willing now. I can just imagine it, his red hairy body underneath mine,"   
Sheena pressed herself against Alistair, her hand oh his crotch. “I hear that he is better drunk, remember the time we spent in Orzammar? I heard so many barmaids say how good he is, his red beard tickling my thighs as he pleasures me, I can imagine it now.” She let out a sultry moan.  
Sheena continued to rub his crotch, he gasped as he hardened under her hand “Zevran wanted me to, I turned him down, no I am in love with Alistair, but he is so busy will he visit me here? It has been a long time since an Elf was between my legs, they understand how to make a woman scream, I should have said yes to both.”  
Anders cleared his throat and Alistair tried to push her away. Sheena continued, “How many times would admit to screwing your wife? You belonged with me, don't you remember? She was the mistress in this relationship. She got the power, and I got the sex.”   
Sheena pressed into him again her hand rubbing his shaft up and down through his pants. “Do you think of me Alistair? Remember the time we went out into the woods and had sex under the sky? Remember the time we snuck into the closet at Arl Eamon’s home and I took you in my mouth and sucked until you cried out so loud a servant told the Arl there was an angry spirit haunting that wing?”  
Sheena leaned in and moaned in his ear "The time we had sex with Anora in the next room, she was fretting about what life would be like with us still together. We were so quiet that night, and Wynne assured her you would be the soul of discretion. I never came so hard, knowing we were proving how careful we could be and they didn't even know it."

Sheena kissed Alistair and he bit at her lips as he came by her hand. Alistair's semen left the front of his pants damp as he pulsated in her hand. Sheena she went too far but didn't care. Anders laughed as Sheena tasted Alistair on her hand.

Alistair screamed, pushed her away again, and stood up. “I will do what I can for your child if the need arises but do not contact me about it again.” With that Alistair stormed out of the room and Anders rushed to her side.  
“Were you the King’s Mistress?” Anders asked.  
“There was a time we were in love, now we tear at each other to find out how much more it can hurt.” Sheena said refusing to cry. She wiped her hand on her pants and   
Anders pulled her into his arms, “Did you just jerk off the King while yelling at him in front of me?”  
“Mythal I did, he seemed to like it too.” Sheena buried her head into Anders shoulder.  
“I may be jealous right now.” Anders laughed in her ear. Sheena hit him, “Careful I like it rough.”  
“Come Anders, I need to tell everyone about the baby.” Sheena laughed.  
In front of the small group of recruits she told them her news. “I am pregnant we have a few months left before I can cannot still fight." Sheena paused as the new residents heard the news.

"We have a lead into the Deep Roads I want to check out sooner rather than later. For tonight let’s just do the ritual for those that want to join, I understand we have a prisoner, bring him up to the keep, He can join too." She finished and then waited for questions.  
“Well I’ll be a nug’s tit. You said you and old stick up his ass broke it off before the wedding, how did you get knocked up?” Oghren came over and stuck his ear on Sheena’s stomach, “Is he kicking?”  
“No, not much, it is Sten’s.” Sheena said.  
“You mean to tell me you climbed that giant and ride his bronto until you got knocked up?”  
“In all fairness was standing a couple times Oghren, and he never made me climb.” Sheena grinned as her friend lightened her mood. He was drunk, but she adored him anyway.  
“Come let’s get this over with. I am tired and I want to go to bed.” Sheena said and walked toward the hall. There was one death, Oghren, Nathaniel, and Anders all made it through the joining without issue.   
Sheena had gone to bed, but woke up crying for help in her sleep. The baby was missing, Alistair was missing, Sten laughed from a distance taunting her with both the baby and Alistair. Sheena went out to the battlements for air.  
“I remember you, at the waterfall. You looked so happy, what happened to your Tal-Vashoth friend? Is he the father of your child?” Nathaniel questioned and startled Sheena.  
“Yes, he is Qunari; he returned to his people as planned we knew it would not last. He was so jealous of you seeing me naked that was a good night.” Sheena laughed and shook her head.  
“I am sorry Nathaniel if I had known who your father was I would have saved you the trip to Denerim.” Sheena said sad from the memory.  
“I am not ready to talk about it he was my father.” Nathaniel mumbled.  
They stood up on the battlements looking over the edge. “I am trying to become better at archery; I have specialized in daggers, but I cannot risk getting that close to enemies right now.” Sheena said rubbing her stomach. “Could I practice with you?”   
“I cannot give a reason not to My Lady.” Nathaniel agreed. “I am angry and confused about your actions, but there is no point in sabotaging the mission. Are you all right? It is it kicking?”  
“No, she is the least of my problems. I just have not slept well alone since I joined the wardens. Even more now since the end of the blight, the Archdemon haunts me.” Sheena sighed and leaned against the wall.  
“Is there anything I can do?” Nathaniel asked, his once angry voice gentled.  
“Thank you Nathaniel unless you are prepared to sleep in my room instead of your own there is not much you can do. I should have brought my dog with me.”  
Nathaniel sputtered and Sheena laughed, “I am sorry, relax I will not jump you.”  
Sheena sighed and looked toward her room “I have had enough air, good night.” she would have rather used a cabin, and then she could have sent for Dog. Her bed was empty which had to be remedied, not tonight, though she was sure Anders would jump at the chance to hold her through the night. A smile flashed as she fell into a restless sleep.


	9. He slept with who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is home, will he tell his Queen about his adventures?

Alistair slumped back against his bedroom door when he shut his eyes the imagine of Sheena rubbing him through his pants as she reminded him of past sexual experiences. Tonight he was to go to Anora and do his duty as King, he still tasted Sheena’s lips when he licked his own, he was an adulterer. Everything he feared was coming true. Loghain would know he was unfaithful by sight.

Alistair rang for a bath as he undressed in front of a mirror he saw no scratch marks Sheena used to leave them and then kiss them when he complained. He sat on the edge of his bed as a bath appeared in his room and filled with hot water. Anora preferred that he bathe using sandalwood and vanilla soap so he grabbed a bar before his got into the water.

Alistair relaxed against the back of the tub, his favorite part of being King was being able to take long baths. This was not the life he had expected, and despite his being married he still missed Sheena at night. Anora did not enjoy sleeping with him and avoided it unless it a planned sex night, Wynne and a group of mages determined the schedule. Most nights he spent alone reading history books and learned more on his responsibilities.

“Hello husband,” Anora said as she intruded his thoughts and his room. “Do not forget we have plans tonight.”

Alistair covered himself and jumped, Anora laughed. “Yes I was bathing for later, Maker’s breath Anora, you startled me he.” He said as he moved his hand away from his lax penis.

“How long have you been back from the Grey Warden’s new hold, Amaranthine, right?” Anora asked, her face displayed boredom, but her voice went shrill.

“My darling wife, do not worry, Sheena as I told you before, she and I broke it off before we got married. She is pregnant with Sten’s child.” Alistair tried to keep his voice steady as he gave the news.

“She is pregnant?” Anora laughed, “I had heard she was traveling with that giant beast, but no one mentioned her being pregnant.”

“You can't tell, she isn't showing, four months I guess,” Alistair sighed. “Can you hand me my robe?” The bath was no longer comfortable he stood up to grab the cotton wrap.

“You took the army for a march to Amaranthine for a couple hours of inspection? I am to believe nothing more happened than learning your former lover is as indiscreet as I always figured.” Anora chuckled.

“Maker’s breath Anora you are Queen, Sheena is no longer in the picture, can we please let it go?” Alistair sat on the edge of his bed, Anora hovered within reach.

Alistair and Anora agreed to get comfortable with each other clothed or unclothed. Alistair remembered their first sex date with Anora, it ended with both King and Queen frustrated and in tears. After that he agreed to not worry about her comfort she was too uncomfortable with her former husband’s brother between her legs to let herself go in an orgasm. Alistair did his best to go in ready and take the shortest time possible for Anora.

Alistair judged himself to be a bastard as he remembered his passion with Sheena he reached for his wife and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her torso and put his head on her chest, her small perky breast under his cheek as he listened to her heart. Anora was stiff her hands on his shoulders not pushing him away, but not offering encouragement.

Alistair turned his head and kissed along her shoulder blade, Anora jumped as a hand cupped her right breast. His member stirred as she leaned into him, for the first time since he met Anora he wondered if he could try learn to love the woman whom he married. Alistair stood up and claimed Anora’s lips with his own. She responded as a woman in need, her arms circled his neck and she pressed her body against his.

Alistair found where her dress fastened and unbuttoned it and pushed it off her shoulders. He slowly kissed his way down Anora’s body lingering at her breasts before moving down. Alistair noted how much more cautious she was with her desire she was than Sheena. When he got to the delta between her legs Alistair recalled the lessons he received from Sheena and Isabela, carefully he darted a tongue out at her clit and his reward was her gripping his shoulders instead of merely leaning on him.

Alistair enjoyed this part giving pleasure as his tongue moved against her he pressed his index finger deep into her. Anora pressed against his face and Alistair responded by sucking on her clit, she was not noisy as Sheena was. She gasped as he made her tremble, her fingers dug in almost painful as he added a second finger to her heat. Anora shook as she gasped out an orgasm. Her body went rigid and relaxed into him.

Alistair stood up and picked her up and brought her to the bed. He tried not to question why she was being so open to his advances, he did not care. Alistair wanted to have sex with his wife, to forget the memory of Sheena being pinned between him and the door. Carefully he positioned himself between her legs and he sunk himself into her.

Alistair remembered Isabela’s lessons and moved his chest towards Anora’s, He watched her face as he pumped in and out of her, she would not make eye contact and he decided to respect that wish, he head went to her shoulder and he kissed along her ear. Alistair moaned as his now hard shaft begged for release, Anora archer up towards him allowing for better access to her.

When Alistair did not think he would be able hold out much longer he was shocked as Anora pulled his face to her own and she licked his lips and pulled him in for a long kiss. Alistair bucked as his orgasm pulsated in time to Anora’s body. She sobbed as he cried out in satisfaction. Alistair rolled off Anora and pulled her close so her body was pressed against his side.

“I did not hurt you did I?” Alistair questioned as he let a lazy finger caress her arm.

“No, you didn’t.” Anora sighed and pulled away. “Tonight when you come to my room, I would prefer that we go back to the agreed upon technique, this was unexpected but not to be repeated.”

Alistair sat up, “I thought you liked it.”

“I did very much, but if it takes a trip to your mistress to get you interested, and now you lie about it when you get home… Alistair I should only have to put up with this so long.” Anora grabbed for his wrap, while it was damp it was easier to put on than her dress.

“I told you I am done with Sheena,” Alistair growled angry.

“I had a spy in your men, I was told the minute you got back that you had spent at least an hour alone with that disrespectful elf, and you came out only after a healing mage came in. When you came out your pants were wet.” Anora turned away and Alistair stood speechless for a moment.

“Anora, do you want to know what happened? Honestly, I will tell you every small detail. I have never experienced greater shame than with what happened in that room, but I will tell you. No, I will show you.” Alistair untied his robe and pulled it off Anora and pressed her into the door.

“Alistair, you don’t need to tell me anything.” Anora gasped as Alistair’s finger rubbed her clit, he knew he was using the same tactic Sheena had used the one that caused him to have to ride most of the day with his semen damp pants, and he did not care.

“She told me she had to talk to me alone and brought me to a cabin. I forgot everything except the fact that I wanted her more than anyone in the world.” Alistair kissed along Anora’s neckline and she moaned as he kept up his assault on her clit.

“Without thinking we both stripped, at least I did not do any thinking I saw a woman who made me tremble, who wanted me and I pushed her against a door, like this and I lifted her off the ground.” Alistair lifted Anora and slid himself in her, she cried out as her body accepted him.

“I took her, and I held her against the door and I…” Alistair gasped as he pushed himself into his wife, her nails dug into his shoulders. “I screwed her, and she liked it.” He continued to pump into Anora, the door to his bedroom more solid than the one to the cabin.

“Alistair, do not stop,” Anora sobbed as she bit into his shoulder, he picked up the pace until Anora constricted around him. Alistair’s orgasm shocked him with how powerful it was, his knees buckled and he slid Anora down the door as he went to his knees. Anora stayed straddling his lap and His head went to Anora’s chest and denied his urge to cry.

“After that while I struggled with knowing that I had sex with someone else she told me that she is four months pregnant with Sten’s child. Maker’s breath I am no better than my father.” Alistair cried into her shoulder not caring that he was showing her how weak he really was.

Alistair shook his head and pulled himself together he stood up and turned away. “The healer that came to make sure I did not harm the child let it slip that he had met her here in Denerim only a month ago. She had slept with at least Isabela, and he was brought in because Isabela was worried about her, there had been rumors about the Hero having an Orgy in the Pearl. I did not believe them until, Maker’s breath, Sheena looked at him with that look she gets when she knows what you look like naked. It makes you feel special until you realize she will sleep with almost anyway.”

“Anora it is over, I told her not to contact me without specific needs, and to never expect to be alone with me again.” Alistair grabbed a cloth and washed himself with the now cool bathwater. “I am sorry if I did not come straight home and admit to you that I failed and that I want more than anything for us to get along.”

Anora came up behind Alistair and turned him. “Cailan told me he only wanted to sleep with me after he was with someone else, he dreamed of the kind of love you and Sheena seemed have, but not with me. I cannot do that again.”

Alistair ran his hand along Anora’s cheek, “We are married and from here on out I am committed to only you. Please forgive me.”

Anora nodded, “I was wrong, I don’t want you to come in and leave tonight.”

Alistair smiled and pulled Anora close, “So are we going to give this marriage thing a real shot.”

“Alistair thank you for letting my father live.” Anora said.

“It was not my first choice you need to thank Sheena for that.” Alistair sighed.

“Yes, I would like to give this marriage thing a real chance to be better than my last.” Anora said as she leaned up to kiss Alistair.

“Well then, I declare as King that we need to spend all day in bed working on future generations.” Alistair laughed and gave Anora’s bottom a playful smack.

“As you wish my King,” Anora laughed as he flung her on the bed and they started right away to have the child he knew they both wanted.


	10. One Way or Another...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel Howe has been running, but Sheena has a fool proof plan to get what she wants.

Sheena stretched the bow taught and released, the twang of it hitting the target made her smile. She was getting better, not only could she hit an ogre half way across a field, she was pretty sure her keeper would be proud of how far her hunting had come. Baby Q was going to be well fed when she got old enough.  
Her last letter to Sten was answered this morning. “Kadan, I am sorry that I left you alone. I have been trying to find out more about Elven/Qunari pregnancies, but beyond rumors and speculation I have come up empty. I am sure our child is strong, and her mother is determined, I hope she is like you. I wish I could be there to rub your rounded stomach and kiss your thighs, The Tamassran’s do their best, but no Qunari woman will ever match you. I miss you Kadan, ~Sten.”  
Sheena read the letter and cried, and laughed, and then wanted nothing more than to find someone to ride until she forgot why she was crying. Instead she worked at aiming this damned bow. Nathaniel said it was not natural for a woman to want sex as often as she did. Obviously it had been too long for him because… “Damn it, the arrow went to the left.”  
“You were doing so well, what happened?” Nathaniel came up behind her and realigned her hips and shoulders. “Relax Commander, pull like this.” He reminded her as he put his arms around her. Sheena forgot to breathe as his lips hovered near her ear.  
Sheena leaned into him, he had all but shoved her away in the past, the pregnant Elvan whore that killed his father, and she could not stop her physical response to his presence. “Do you still hate me?” Sheena asked as she pressed her bottom in to his groin.  
“My Lady,” Nathaniel’s voice went horse as his lips skimmed her ear. “You should not tempt me like this.” His words said one thing but his breath caressed her skin as his lips hovered over her neck.  
“Why? We are both adults, unattached adults.” Sheena rubbed her bottom into his groin and he moaned. Sheena smiled as she felt his erection grow.   
“I am not quite sure I remember,” Nathaniel admitted his lips meeting the side of her neck. Her grip on the bow relaxed as did his and it fell on the ground harmless.   
Sheena shivered as Nathaniel’s lips kissed her ear. He turned her around and pulled her close. Their first kiss dripped with need, their lips met and Sheena willed herself to focus only on him, but her mind wandered to the day at the waterfall. The handsome archer had seemed almost carefree as traveled home to check on his father. Now just a few months later he was in her arms, his lips soft and eager against her lips. She nipped at his lower lip as she rubbed up against Nathaniel.  
A groan and Nathaniel pulled away, “I am sorry My Lady, I was raised better than this, I should go.”  
“Don’t you want to continue? Nathaniel, please don’t go.” Sheena asked as he walked away.  
“I should not continue, it is for the best.” Nathaniel said over his shoulder.  
Frustrated Sheena picked up her bow and put them away. She was not paying attention when she ran into a solid form. “Anders, I am so sorry.”  
“What did you do to Nathaniel?” Anders asked with a knowing smile. ”He pulled four buckets of water from the well and dumped them over his head.”   
Anders smirked. “You know if you have needs, I would be happy to take care of them, you did not seem unhappy with my skills in Denerim.”  
“Anders you always know what to say to a girl,” Sheena ran a finger down his chest and found his shaft hard through his robes. “Do you always come this interested?”  
“Sheena, please stop teasing.” He moaned as she traced the tip over and over.  
“Are you sure? King Alistair is a big fan of my work.” Sheena grinned.  
Anders moaned and pressed into her hand before opening his eyes. “You got a letter from Sten.” He groaned as he pulled away. “Pregnancy hormones and a letter from Sten, Maker’s Ass Sheena do you want to talk?”  
“I am sorry Ander’s, not right now.” Sheena turned and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was Nathaniel’s room, she took out her lock pick and deftly snuck in the room. He was tidy, this room was not his childhood room, it was too difficult he said. Instead he took a guest room Sigrun took his room and had found broken toys under the bed.   
Sheena smiled and took off her clothing. Climbing onto the bed she leaned back against the head board. He had seen her naked before, she wondered if he remembered what she looked like that day or if he was more intimidated by Sten’s large cock to see her.   
Changing her mind she found one of his shirts and slipped it over her head and got back on the bed. She smiled as she made herself comfortable and waited for Nathaniel. It did not take long for him to walk through the door, he was soaking wet and jumped when he noticed her on his bed.  
“Andraste’s Ass, what are you doing here?” Nathaniel asked as he shut the door.  
“I did not think you would mind, I wanted to talk to you.” Sheena stretched unashamed of her need and more than willing to seduce Nathaniel. The neckline of his shirt dipped low and exposed a breast.  
“You needed to talk wearing my shirt?” Nathaniel asked shivering his wet clothing making him cold.  
“You have more,” Sheena laughed and found her way to the foot of his bed, her hand reached for his pants.  
“Commander, this is not a good idea.” Nathaniel said but did not move away.  
“You only call me that when you are saying no Nathaniel. Does it help remind you of my rank? I have been a Grey Warden under two years. If it were not for the blight I would be the same rank as you.” Sheena started undoing his pants. “Besides, what kind of Commander lets her best archer catch a chill from being in wet clothing?”  
“You do have a point, but I am sure I could warm up on my own.” Nathaniel admitted as he took off his shirt.  
“Did you know skin to skin contact is the best way to warm up if you are cold?” Sheena grinned as she realized she was going to get what she wanted.  
“Sheena, why do you want to sleep with me so badly? Is it some apology for killing my father?” Nathaniel asked still wearing the cold wet pants, his shirt was gone and his chest was covered with goose bumps, his nipples were pearled up as he shivered.  
“Do I seem like the type that gives pity sex? I want you because you are attractive.” Sheena tugged at the side of his pants and they fell to his ankles. “Come on let’s get you warmed up.” She laughed and pulled the shirt she was wearing off.  
“Are you sure about this My Lady?” Nathaniel asked as she led him to the bed.  
“How about this, for now, let’s just focus on getting you warm, we will both be naked under the blankets, but we are both adults, I am sure you have enough self-control to have a naked woman pressed up against you without going too far.” Sheena offered as a solution to his worry.  
Sheena climbed between the sheets and Nathaniel followed. When he got settled she put her body over his. His skin made hers tingle with how cold it was. “Did the water help make you forget kissing me?” She asked her head rested on his shoulder as his shivering slowly stopped.  
“No.” Nathaniel admitted. “That day at the waterfall, you were happy?”  
“Yes, Sten made me happy.” Sheena sighed. “Am I hurting you? I forget I weigh more than usual.”  
“You are warm, Maker’s Breath. You were right, I did not realize how cold the river was until I walked through it.” Nathaniel’s arms curled around her making her flinch as she realized how cold he still was compared to her back.  
“Did you really have a history with King Alistair?” Nathaniel asked.  
“Before he was King, it does not matter now he is married.” Sheena buried her head into his shoulder she did not want to talk anymore.   
“And now you want me?” Nathaniel gasped as she rolled her hips against him.   
“Yes,” Sheena moaned as he finally made a move rolling them over so she was on the bottom. Her legs spread, and he rested between them.  
“I remember seeing you that day, I did not know if I should rescue you or wish you luck.” Nathaniel admitted as he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth was demanding for the first time that day. He angled himself up and wasted no time finding her heat with his now hard cock. He slid into her and returned down to kiss her.  
“Do you really want to talk while we have sex?” Sheena moaned between kisses.  
“No,” Nathaniel’s lips traveled across her neckline and back to her lips. It had been a long while since she had someone make love to her, not just hot sweaty sex, he took his time with every thrust calculating and controlled.  
He made love like Alistair before the Archdemon, before the Landsmeet, like Alistair did when he thought her body was precious. She moaned as he pushed himself up to his knees and pulled her body up to his, her bottom rested on the top of his thighs and he slid back together with her.  
Sheena arched her back as he controlled her hips, Nathaniel seemed to be happy gripping her hips and sliding in and out, he moaned as he watched her playing with her nipples, his long black hair draped down over his shoulders as he slid in his balls hitting her bottom and then slid back out  
With a grunt he pulled her up so she was now sitting on him. Despite that he was still in control, he held her hips still as he thrust into her. A shaky breath let her know he was as close as she was to completion. When he finally released her hips to do as she pleased Sheena leaned in and rode Nathaniel, her body found release as his lips found hers.  
Nathaniel’s body shook as he joined her, he growled in her ear as his body tensed up and then relaxed. He pressed against her as he controlled their decent back to the bed. Both of them stared at the ceiling sweaty and content after he rolled off her.  
“That was definitely a good idea.” Nathaniel laughed.   
“I agree” Sheena sighed with a smile.  
“I was not too rough?” Nathaniel checked.  
“Never, it was wonderful.” Sheena turned toward him and put her head on his outstretched arm. “I should leave.”  
“No stay, if you don’t want to have sex again we can sleep, but there is no point trying to find your clothes.” Nathaniel said not realizing she had folded them into his chair, and she planned on taking his long shirt she wore earlier. She would have to pluck out his name that someone carefully added to the seam.   
“You make a great point.” Sheena giggled and then added. “Sten was jealous of you; I told him you were handsome for human standards.”  
“You told your seven foot tall boyfriend that I was good looking?” Nathaniel chuckled. “And yet I still live?”  
“He liked it when I looked at anyone other than Alistair, we knew he had to leave, he wanted me to be happy, besides we had sex before and after.” Sheena rolled so her back was to Nathaniel and he rolled to spoon her.  
“Are you always so honest about your sex life?” Nathaniel asked.  
“Yes,” Sheena said. “I find it easier than holding back.”  
“And if they ask about me, your future lovers?” Nathaniel whispered in her ear.  
“Mmm the man I had to seduce, you made it hard work.” Sheena smiled and felt her eyes grow heavy.  
Nathaniel chuckled against her hair. “Maybe I don’t want to know what you would tell someone else.”  
“Only good stuff, I promise.” Sheena managed to say, she heard him mumble a response and fell asleep.   
Sheena woke as Nathaniel climbed back into bed, he was holding his shirt, the one she was going to take, and handed it to her. “You were cold and mumbling in your sleep, put it on and we can go back to sleep.”  
Sheena slipped the shirt over her head and found his outstretched arm. She put her head down and listened to Nathaniel’s heartbeat, he kissed the top of her head and she sighed. “Thank you.”  
“For what, for giving you a shirt, you were shivering.” Nathaniel shrugged sleepy.  
“Mm I am not anymore so thank you.” Sheena chuckled and settled listening to Nathaniel’s heart until she drifted off once more.   
When the morning came she found herself still in the arms of Nathaniel and smiled at him, he was already awake. He kissed her head. “We have mission planning to do, let’s get some breakfast and join the others.”  
“They might talk.” Sheena admitted.  
“Let them, go change.” Nathaniel grinned as she walked through the door wearing only his shirt. “See you downstairs.”  
Sheena smiled as she made her way to her room and then down to the breakfast buffet, she made herself a bowl of oatmeal and fruit before telling everyone the plan. They were to go on a mission to find out who was attacking the caravans in the Wending Woods. She would take Oghren, Nathaniel, and Anders. Sigrun needed a little more time to rest after her joining and was glad to stay back and read. With the trip planned everyone went to pack for the next day.


	11. A day in the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor arrives at the Amaranthine Keep with news.

Sheena sat out on the grass near the cabins, the sun was out and Anders said she was now Eight months pregnant. She was huge, but she had a couple months to just command others to work. There were workers all over the area mining granite, rebuilding basements, making explosives, and countless other jobs needed to make the Amaranthine Keep the best it could be.  
The trip out to the Wending Woods netted them a new Grey Warden, Velanna and Nathaniel got on like oil and water. A trip to the black marsh got them another Warden, Justice was a spirit inhabiting a dead body. He did not get along with anyone. Sheena was happy with her rag tag band of Wardens, each brought something different.  
Sheena lay back on the grass she was wearing cotton leggings and a large tunic. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was talking to the baby in Qunari. “What do you think little one? Should we let Nate go? We both see the looks he is giving Velanna, but he thinks I need him more.”   
Poor Nathaniel had fallen victim to her seduction, she wanted him more than anything, and then she realized how much he reminded her of Alistair, He made love like Alistair. His slow careful caresses felt like worship. Even as the baby grew and lovemaking got harder he seemed to not care that another man’s bastard grew in her. Every morning he woke her with a kiss, and then he kissed her belly.   
Little Q liked to kick when he sang Fereldan children’s songs. “It is a miracle,” He said when she mentioned how much she liked his careful attention when he talked to the baby. The problem was he was in love with the baby, he was in love with helping her with the child. She was in love with him being a stand in for Alistair.  
At night they had sex, it was beautiful, then she would put her ear on Nathaniel’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. Her dreams stayed at bay as Nathaniel held her. One time she woke up crying, the dream vivid, she was alone no one was there. She remembered Eluvian that made her ill; she was two years older and still just as impulsive.  
Who cared what other people wanted when Sheena wanted something. No, she would have a child soon, but the dreams when she was alone were unbearable. Her mind was at war with itself when a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes to find one of her best friends standing over her.  
“Leliana, I would stand up and hug you, but it might be easier if you join me on the grass.” Sheena smiled and rubbed her large stomach for effect.  
“How do you expect to get up from the ground? Do you need me to call for help?” Leliana laughed and then knelt down and put her head on Sheena’s stomach. “This little one is part Sten?”  
“Yes, Oh Leliana I needed you.” Sheena cried.  
“I am here now I have the research for that mage Anders.” Leliana kissed Sheena’s forehead. “How can someone who helped me see that life is unfair still not see it?”  
“Do you forgive me for leaving you for Alistair?” Sheena asked.  
“It hurt for a while, and you both seemed to not care I was on the other side of the camp from you, but you loved each other so much. Why do you ask, it was so long ago.” Leliana asked, she giggled as Q kicked at her hand.  
“I can't forgive him, Leliana I want to make him pay for leaving me.” Sheena’s hands clenched and then she relaxed. “I acted unforgivable to him the last time he was here, and if he hadn't stormed off I would have done worse.”  
“Why did he come?” Leliana moved so Sheena’s head was in her lap and she stroked the elven woman’s hair.  
“I don't remember, I told him about the baby and he realized I slept with Isabela again, and Anders.” Sheena admitted.  
“The time you slept with Isabela he wouldn't stop grinning for days.” Leliana frowned.  
“Well after my conversation with our King he made it clear that I am not allowed to sleep with other people. Oh and I need to forget about him and his damned barren wife.” Sheena cried.  
“You are the one who made him get married Sheena, you can’t get mad at him for doing what you instructed.”  
“I can when he left me for doing the right thing! I also told him I would love him and be by his side forever, this baby is the one good thing I have left.” Sheena sighed.  
“Who are you sleeping with now?” Leliana asked.  
“Nathaniel, am I so predictable?” Sheena questioned.  
“You never got over being taken from your clan, you hate to be alone. Your heart belonged to Alistair he helped you forget your pain, so did I for a while.” Leliana said soothing and calm.  
“I still love him.” Sheena averted her eyes hoping Leliana would not see the shame in them.  
“What of Sten?” Leliana asked.  
“I needed him like I needed air, Wynne told me I was being unfair to him and I should give him a chance. He took care of everything, He told me he loved me and wished for a child with me, and somehow it happened. Now I am alone, Leliana I can’t take care of me what am I going to do with a bastard child?”  
“You are with Nathaniel you said, is he not ok with the child?” Leliana asked.  
“He is amazing, he is loving, kind, careful, he sings to the baby, every morning he sings children’s songs. At night we make love until I beg him to give me what I need, and the he holds me all night long.” Sheena said.  
“You are not happy with this life?” Leliana asked.  
“I am still in love with Alistair, I know I am hurting Nathaniel because for a little while at night I forget that I screwed up everything.” Sheena sighed, Leliana was using her bard training, and Sheena was ok with it. She needed to talk.  
“Is this Nathaniel coming toward us now?” Leliana asked with a smile.  
Sheena turned her head and nodded, “He is handsome isn't he?”  
“Very, he has Alistair’s walk, if not his look.” Leliana noted.  
Nathaniel was within earshot, “My dear should I be jealous of you so cozy over here?” He asked with a wink.  
“If anyone should be jealous it would be me, she was mine first.” Leliana joked.  
“Leliana I take it?” Nathaniel asked and plopped himself on the ground on the other side of Leliana. “Did you find what you needed to help with her child? She was tiny until this last month. Soon our Qunari Merchant will need to carry her around the keep.”  
“I have gained two stone.” Sheena hit Nathaniel and he leaned down to kiss her on Leliana’s lap. “I need to get up and I feel like boulder can you help me?”  
Nathaniel and Leliana laughed but Nathaniel helped her to a seated position leaning against him so the women could chat face to face. “Is this better?” He asked his hand setting on her stomach.  
“Have you heard from Sten?” Leliana asked.  
“A month ago he told me he would be out on assignment and to not write again until I heard from him.” Sheena admitted.  
“Why didn't you tell me?” Nathaniel asked.  
“I didn't want anyone to worry, I did not react well to the letter before and I did not want to repeat it.” Sheena said ashamed.  
“Are you all having a party without me? You know it’s close to dinner time and it about to rain.” Anders called over as he strode toward them. Reaching the small Group he reached down for Leliana’s hand she giggled as he did is party trick where he made his hand buzz with electricity. If the adorable redhead went to bed alone tonight it would not be from him not trying.  
Anders then reached down and helped Sheena up, she grunted as she got to her feet. Anders held her steady and Nathaniel jumped up on his own without a problem.   
“Show off” Sheena grinned and placed a kiss on Nathaniel’s cheek.  
“As soon as Q is out I am sure you will be as agile as you were before the pregnancy.” Nathaniel put his hand on her back and led her back to the Keep.  
The four of them walked back to the keep, the dining room was full of people eating already, there was enough room for them to sit together so they sat down and chatted about the books and reports that Leliana had found. There was not much to go through except a few obscure reports about Elves and the Tal-Vashoth having children. The children were larger than normal, but it was possible. Unlike with humans the children had features of both parents.  
“So she could have horns?” Sheena asked.  
“Sten did not have horns.” Leliana pointed out.  
“No, but he said it was rare for their children to not grow horns. That doesn't bother me I love her, and I will do anything for her I just hoped she would blend in more,” Sheena explained.  
“You know she will have plenty of people that will love her,” Nathaniel started Sheena put her head on his shoulder. He meant well, he did not know the war that waged in her heart.  
“What did Alistair say about taking care of her if you can’t?” Leliana asked.  
“That was not her best day,” Anders laughed.  
“Anders please he said he would help, but he only wants to hear from me if I am dead.” Sheena groaned. “I am sorry I need to go.”  
Nathaniel put his hand on her shoulder. “Sheena stay please, you are fine. I am here, Anders is here, and Leliana is here, let one of us help.”   
“Please Nathaniel, couldn’t we go to bed?” Sheena asked her hand went to his thigh.  
“You know you are just upset, we will go to bed at bedtime.” Nathaniel whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. “Leliana is not trying to hurt you.”  
Sheena nodded and moved her hand. “I am sorry you are too good for me.”   
“I know,” Nathaniel grinned.  
Sheena leaned on Nathaniel, she should let him go, he deserved to be loved, and maybe Velanna would soften if he used his charms on her. When Sheena turned her attention back on Leliana the redhead was chewing on her lower lip. “What’s wrong Leliana?”  
“Oh nothing, I need to move on to Denerim tomorrow, I was wondering if I can be shown a room for the night.” Leliana said.  
“I will show you to a room,” Anders said with a wink and stood to help Leliana with her chair.  
Leliana stood and went to give Sheena a hug, “Don't turn him down Leliana,” Sheena whispered in her former lover’s ear.  
“You are naughty.” Leliana laughed, “We will see.”  
Sheena watched as Anders led Leliana out of the room. She had hurt Leliana and was thankful that the redhead had forgiven her. “It’s not that late, do you want to do anything or just retire to the room to read a while?”  
“Let’s go read,” Nathaniel said. “There is a new author out of the Free Marches that I hope writes as well as I am told. I just got his book Hard in Hightown.”  
“Sounds like a nice night,” Sheena smiled and kissed Nathaniel before he stood and offered her his arm.  
They went to her room together, It was bigger than his and had a small seating area they spent their evenings together reading, and talking. Evenings were comfortable Sheena curled up in an oversized chair to read, Nathaniel stretched out on the couch. Once in a while he reached over with his foot and he nudged her foot and they would smile at each other before going back to their book.   
The quiet got to Sheena and she felt herself drift to sleep, a while later she woke to Nathaniel bringing her to bed. She curled up to him and fell back to sleep. It was much later that she woke again, this time her bed was empty. Voices came from the seating area and the door that connected them was ajar.   
“How long have you known?” Leliana asked.  
“That she is still in love with the King?” Nathaniel’s voice wavered. “I have always known, but have you ever tried to say no to her?”  
“She is complicated, she does not like being told no, but somehow you have softened her.” Leliana responded.   
“That is an understatement,” Nathaniel laughed. “I have learned to tell why she is asking for something. Sometimes when I say no she accepts it now, she is sleeping better too.”  
“Is she? It was not as bad before the Archdemon, after she would toss and turn, there was a moment Alistair passed out from being flung into a wall by the dragon, and we had been doing well at that point. She almost ran to Alistair but begged Wynne to heal him and not to worry about her. “   
Leliana paused, “While Wynne focused on him I fell, for a few minutes she fought the Dragon alone, when almost in slow motion she stood on the Archdemon head and dealt the final blow. No one knew why she did not die. She was supposed to die something happened and Alistair would not look at her.”  
Sheena felt a tear fall down her cheek, Alistair had turned to her not long after and said “Thank you for saving me, I suppose I should get back to my future wife.” The man who she loved pushed her away once again.  
“Alistair could not look at her after she made him let Loghain live, Anora giggled like a schoolgirl as they not only pardoned him, but they kept him in Denerim. The fight after made the rounds for weeks. The legendary Hero of Ferelden was no better than a spoiled child turned away by the King.” Leliana continued.  
“So she ran away and Sten took care of her?” Nathaniel asked.  
“He was in love with her, we all were, fun and impulsive. She accepted everyone, even Oghren. She made us all better.” Leliana said sounding reflective.  
“And now?” Nathaniel asked Sheena strained to listen to the answer.  
“She is sad, and you make her smile like he did. You take just the right amount of weight off her shoulder.” Leliana answered.  
“She helped me get over the death of my father, and in between times flirted with me and told me of her sexual exploits. Even eight months pregnant she is a good lover.” Nathaniel admitted. “What are you going to tell Alistair?”  
“That she needs him, that he needs to fix this before anyone else gets hurt.” Leliana said a shuffle let Sheena know she was leaving.  
“From what I understand the King and Queen have been happy as of late,” Nathaniel said. Sheena’s heart broke as he continued, “I will accept that if I need to, I will step aside.”   
Sheena wiped her eyes. As the two moved too far for her to hear the rest of their conversation, oh Leliana what are you doing? It was still dark in the room, so she settled down and tried to sleep. Sleep eluded her until Nathaniel returned a short while later. His strong arms held her until she could not fight sleep any longer.


	12. What a morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynne and Leliana show up and ask for something that puts the end to any hope that Alistair could have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this story. I really love it and hope you like it half as much as I do.

Alistair stretched trying not to disturb Anora who slept curled up to his side. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder before rolling out of bed pulling his arm out. Anora had moved into his chambers and had become quite the duo, both in bed and out of bed.  
Alistair padded across the stone floor to the wash stand and cleaned up. It was still early, but he had not quite gotten used to not having to be up at dawn, and he liked training in the courtyard before breakfast. Too much Orlesian cheese was not kind to the waistline.   
He got dressed in his training gear and grabbed Duncan’s sword and shield. Maric’s sword and shield hung on the opposite wall. He refused to put them in the Armory where other people had access to them. Sheena still had Duncan’s daggers, he doubted she was any more willing to hand them over today as she was the day he demanded it.   
The courtyard contained soldiers practicing. He took in the blended Aroma of hay, sweat, and leather. It reminded Alistair of training for the Templars. He went to a free practice dummy and practiced his swings. He did not practice as hard as he should, not that any soldier in the place would let him get near a real fight.  
Again he went through all the swings, still not satisfied he repeated them faster and harder until he noticed his men were staring at him. He stopped mid swing and looked around at the soldiers, his sword still in the air. Alistair was short of breath and confused by the attention.   
“I am sorry Your Majesty, we had heard that you were an excellent soldier, we are all impressed with your form.” The Guard Captain explained.   
“I have trained here every day for almost a year.” Alistair said as he stood and sheathed his sword.  
“You don’t always put in that much effort.” The Guard Captain laughed. “It is good to see that our King can hold his own in a fight.”  
“The way folks tell it your elvan whore killed the Archdemon on her own. You were down, the mage was healing you, and that feisty redhead fainted.” Loghain challenged as he entered the courtyard and Alistair groaned.   
“What do you want?” Alistair asked as he gathered his things, “Other than to ruin my day.”  
“Well, who killed the Archdemon, you or an elvan whore?” Loghain Sneered.  
“The Hero of Fereldan, Sheena, is the only reason you live. I would watch how you talk about her.” Alistair sneered.  
“So you admit you still retain feelings for her, I thought my daughter won the affection she deserved. Like your father and your brother, your heart still belongs to another.” Loghain poked at his weak spot, the part armor did not cover and it did not take a sword to find.  
Alistair pushed the older man against the wall and held him there by his scrawny neck. “I have been a good husband to your daughter. If you don’t stop I will take away the only wedding gift that elven whore, as you called her, gave to your daughter.”  
“Father, Alistair, what is going on here?” Anora came running down the stairs toward them. Alistair’s hand still pressed around Loghain’s neck.  
“Loghain forgot his manners again.” Alistair released Loghain’s neck, and the man fell forward. “What did I tell you about keeping him under control and out of my hair?”  
“But darling, he is my father.” Anora kissed his cheek, and he softened.  
“I know he is, but we both know under different circumstances he wouldn’t still be alive after the Landsmeet. There is one person to thank for that and it isn’t me.” Alistair said in a calm sounding voice but it trembled with anger.  
“I am sorry for whatever my father said Alistair, guards will make sure he stays out of the courtyard in the morning after today, please husband.” Anora said still trying to calm his anger.  
“I am sorry my Queen,” Alistair sighed and pulled her in for a kiss which made the crowd whistle. “Men go back to training.”  
“Come husband, let’s go change for breakfast.” Anora winked and pulled him behind her. Alistair looked at her bottom and grinned.   
Once in the room Alistair slumped against the bed and he watched Anora undress, “I am sorry, he knows how to get me angry.”  
Anora stopped her undressing and turned to him and worked on his buckles. “I had servants watching him they woke me when he followed you into the courtyard.”  
“Once on the trail Leliana told me I didn’t need to worry about which foot my boots went on because someone would do it for me. I think I enjoy the undressing more,” Alistair said with a grin.  
A knock at the door made Alistair jump. His nose had just found the crook of Anora’s neck. She smelled of orchids and him. He stood and answered the door stripped wearing pants. “Your Majesty, there are visitors, Wynne of the Fereldan Circle, and Leliana, she did not give more than that.”  
“Bring breakfast to the dining room, just set the end of the table, nothing formal, with a buffet if it isn’t too much work. Eggs, sausage, and biscuits would make them happy.” Alistair asked in a tone that got him his own way.  
“At once,” The messenger said.  
“Looks like our morning distraction must wait until later my dear.” Alistair grabbed a cloth and washed off the sweat from the mornings exercise. He grabbed an outfit from his closet, soft material that made him glad he was King.   
Anora pouted on the bed with her robes hanging open. “I am sorry my dear, they wouldn’t come if it wasn’t important.” Alistair returned to Anora with his clothing in his hands and kissed her.  
“Are you sure? Perhaps they are just looking for funding for the circle?” Anora offered as an explanation.  
“I am sorry if it was just Wynne funding would make sense but unless the Chantry and the Circle worked together fundraising they would not come together.” Alistair put on the clothing he had pulled out of his closet adjusting it in the mirror. Anora stayed in the dressing gown she had worn to stop the argument in the courtyard.   
“Please come down, I am sure your morning tea is already in the dining room.” Alistair pulled his queen into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss.  
“They are her friends, they will not want me there,” Anora fretted.  
“They will, they are my friends too, besides you need breakfast or you will be crabby all day.” Alistair joked.  
“If you think I won’t be in the way… Ok I will be right down.” Anora smiled and Alistair smiled back as he left to join his guests.  
Down in the dining room his smile spread wider than Wynne and Leliana both skipped formality and hugged him. “Hello my dear, how are things?” Wynne asked as he pulled out her chair at the table. Leliana and Wynne were at one side, Alistair and Anora had spots on the other side.  
“Great, though I do not think this castle is yet big enough for me and Loghain,” Alistair joked. “Anora will be right with us why don’t you start with a cup of tea, Anora drinks it every morning.”  
The room filled with the aroma of the cooked breakfast foods. Someone had thought to include porridge, fresh fruit, and cream to his requested meal. “Thank the kitchen staff for this meal,” Alistair told the Butler who nodded in acknowledgment.   
Wynne poured herself a cup of tea, and so did Leliana. “I was just visiting Amaranthine. The keep is coming along.” Leliana started.  
“I was not aware you had traveled there before,” Alistair said in a bored tone.  
“Oh I hadn’t, but Sheena’s letters are entertaining, she had to clear the basement of banshee’s when she first got there, and then…” Leliana started.  
“Yes, I read the reports.” Alistair snapped.  
“I am sure Leliana did not mean to upset you Alistair, are you sure everything is well?” Wynne asked concerned.  
“I am sorry, for the wait.” Anora said as she walked through the door.  
“Don’t worry my darling; we did not talk about anything of import.” Alistair scowled at the women as he stood and pulled out Anora’s chair. “Let me get you a plate, Porridge and fruit?”  
“Please,” Anora smiled.   
“Come ladies; grab a plate while it is hot.” Alistair called to the others; he filled a bowl for Anora and filled a plate for himself.  
The women obliged him and retook their seats. Settled Wynne took a drink from the tea, “Anora stop! Who made this tea blend?”  
“It is what I always drink in the morning,” Anora started, “Why?” She asked as she put her cup down, her hand trembled as she set her cup down.  
“This tea is served to women at more discrete brothels to prevent pregnancy.” Leliana blurted out after she tried it.  
“Are you sure this is the same blend as always.” Alistair soothed Anora who was shaking on the verge of crying.  
“Yes, are you sure that is what it is?” Anora asked her eyes glistening with tears.  
“I helped develop the blend myself when you were just a child I suspect,” Wynne answered. “I am sorry, it could be nothing else. Where do you get it?”  
“I am not sure who my maid gets it from, but I store it in the kitchen.” Anora buried her head in Alistair’s chest. He rubbed her back and looked helpless at the women he called friends.  
“Could this be why she and Cailan never had children?” Alistair asked needing to know.  
“If she drank this tea every day since she became Queen, yes it is most likely the only reason she has not had children. I assume you have seen a healer about this.” Wynne directed the question to Anora.  
“The healer said I was fine, we thought maybe it was Cailan, because he didn't have any children either despite his indiscretions.” Anora dabbed the tears out of her eyes before she continued. “Alistair and I have not been trying long, so I did not worry yet.” Anora sniffled.  
“Well the reason we came may be a burden to you. We will help however we can but if you would prefer we can leave now.” Leliana offered.  
“No, what do you need? We can’t resolve this today.” Alistair said weariness clouded his thoughts, he thought of the night he spent with Morrigan and knew that he was not to blame for their fertility problems.  
“You are needed in Amaranthine within a month.” Leliana said earning her a glare from Alistair.  
“Why would I travel there?” Alistair tensed up in his chair.  
“You need to convince The Hero that her child would be safer here with a wet nurse and a nanny than with her, just for now.” Wynne said.  
“You want me to bring my ex-lover’s bastard child to the castle with my wife that just found out someone poisoned her?” Alistair hollered.  
“You misunderstand, you don’t have to see the child, there is a guest nursery on the other side of the castle, and a guest garden. They just need to be kept in the castle walls, the child of the Hero would be a tempting hostage.” Leliana tried.  
“They told me the same thing about Loghain,” Alistair sneered.  
“Yes, but two women afraid of you will stay out from under your feet.” Wynne sighed frustrated. “I know we are asking a lot, we have not even told Sheena our plan.”  
“The child is not yours?” Anora asked once again.  
“As I told you before it could not be mine.” Alistair confirmed.  
“Then let it come, we can’t have it get out we turned away the Hero’s child, fewer people will suspect it is yours if you accept it.” Anora reasoned.  
“If anyone claims the child is the Kings we will prove it isn’t, neither parent is human.” Leliana stated.   
“If you are sure darling, do not worry we will figure out who has been committing this act of treason against you.” Alistair kissed Anora’s cheek.   
Alistair rang a small bell and when the footman came up he ordered for the guard captain to come to the palace. His guests picked at their food and Anora sniffled next to him. Maker’s breath it wasn't even noon yet.


End file.
